All I Need Is You
by Annaylie
Summary: "I am serious Kagome, if you come live with me then I will forget about the money your father owes me." Sesshomaru said. Who knew that with that little comment Kagome's and Sesshomaru's lives was going to change forever.
1. This Is All Just A Bad Dream!

AN: The idea for this story has been bugging me for a while now and I jus couldn't get it out of my head. Hopefully you'll like it as well.

!

!

!

!

Full Summary: Kagome's father Souto Higurashi has a bad gambling problem that doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. He decides to get a Loan from+ Taisho Inc to help settle his debt, but when it came time to pay the company the money he owes, he realizes that he can't. What happens when the President of Taisho Inc decides to comes pay him a visit? What's going to happen to Kagome, now that she is stuck right in the middle of it all.

!

!

!

Chapter 1: This is all just a bad dream

Sesshomaru Taisho, who was Japan's Sexiest Bachelor was now staring out into the city thinking about how he is going to handle his "current" situation. He hated dealing with people like this, especially those that don't listen. He knew Souto Higurashi was a fool especially when it came down to his little habit. He should of follow his instinct and not give the man the damn loan in the first place. Sesshomaru was now pacing around his office wondering how he is going to get his money back. He knew Higurashi was hiding in his house and Sesshomaru wasn't the type to barge into people houses but this had to be done. He walked over to his desk and dialed the number to his faithful servant.

"Jaken, prepare my car I'm going out" Sesshomaru said

"Yes M'Lord" Jaken said than he hung up

"Might as well get this over with" Sesshomaru said to himself

He left his office and headed toward the elevator. He pressed button and waited for the elevator to arrive. Once the elevator arrived he climbed in. God how he couldn't wait for this day to be over with. He was part of Japan's most riches family, he shouldn't be doing stuff like this but he couldn't wait anymore for that money. Once he arrived at the garage he climb into his 2014 Jaguar XJR and drove toward the Higurashi Shrine.

!

!

!

Souto Higurashi was now sitting in the living room waiting for his daughter to arrive. He called her earlier and asked her if she could come over. He had this weird feeling that he needed to see his daughter. He finally heard a knock at the door figuring it was Kagome standing outside. He checked the peep hole just in case and sure enough it was his lovely daughter Kagome.

Kagome was now 20 years old and she just finished her Sophmore year in the university. She had long black curly hair with a set of pale blue eyes, a rare combination in Japan which is why she was voted most beautiful girl in Tokyo High during her Senior year.

"Hi daddy, you wanted to see me" Kagome said with her usual smile on her face.

"Yes dear, please come in" Souto said as he let Kagome enter the house.

Kagome sat at her usual spot in the sofa which was the love couch right next to Souto's Lazy boy.

"So now that your Sophmore year is over do you have any plans on going back next year" Souto asked his daughter

"Honestly daddy I think i'm going to take the next year off and just work at the café, as much as I want to go to the university I want to help you and mom on the bills" Kagome said. He always knew that kagome was the type of girl that always put her friends and family before herself.

"Well if that's what you want to do then I'm not going to stop you." Souto said with a smile. His Daughter was truly a special human being.

The both heard the doorbell ring and Souto had a feeling on who it would be, which is why he asked Kagome to come over in the first place.

"I'll get it dad" Kagome got up and went to the open the door. When she opened the door she couldn't believe who was standing behind it.

It was Sesshomaru Taisho

!

!

!

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was looking at. She was by far the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. He had to find a way to have her as his.

"Hello Mr. Taisho, how can I help you?" The girl spoke, Even her voice was memorizing.

"Hello Miss i'm looking for Souto Higurashi is he around?" Sesshomaru said with a stern look on his face. There was a reason why he was there, he can't let the human girl distract him.

"Yes he's here, please come in" Kagome said with a smile. "Father Mr. Taisho is here to see you" Kagome and Sesshomaru enter the living room to see Souto Higurashi sitting at his usual spot.

"Hello Mr. Taisho, How are you?" Souto said.

"Not so good Higurashi, and I'm sure you know why." Sesshomaru said to the old man.

"I see, I take it you are here about the money" Souto said with a frightened look on his face. He knew Sesshomaru was the type of man you wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

"You are correct" Sesshomaru said with a blank look on his face.

"Will you excuse us Kagome, Sesshomaru and I have some business to talk about." He said to his daughter as he and Sesshomaru went to his office.

Kagome watched them leave and was curious to know what they were talking about but decided to ignore her curiosity. She pulled out her ipod and headphones and decided to listen to some music while she waited for the two men to return.

!

!

!

"Judging by your stance and aura, I take it you don't have the money" Sesshomaru said to Souto.

"I don't, can you please give me some more time? I promise you I'll have the money by then" Souto said sitting behind his desk.

"I gave you a year with an additional 3 months to it, Now either you give me the money or I will get the police involve" Sesshomaru said.

"Please there has to be something I can do for you Mr. Taisho, anything at all but please don't get the police involve." Souto was practically begging, he knew how his family felt about his gambling and it would break their heart if they knew he was still gambling.

Sesshomaru spotted a picture of the girl he saw earlier on Souto desk. Sesshomaru smirked 'perfect' he thought to himself.

"Tell me Higurashi, The girl outside who is she?" Sesshomaru said as he picked up Kagome's photo

"That's my daughter Kagome Mr. Taisho" Souto said.

"I see, How old is she?" Sesshomaru asked

"She is 20 years old" Souto said

"Interesting" Sesshomaru said as he placed Kagome's photo back on the desk "Well I have a proposal for you Higurashi, If allow Kagome to live with me than I will forget about the loan all together." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"No you can't, please don't get her involve in all this, she has done nothing to you" Souto said.

"Either I get the police involve or you allow Kagome to live with me" Sesshomaru was determine to have the girl one way or another.

Souto knew he was defeated and even though he didn't want to get Kagome involve, he knew what he had to do. "Alright I'll call Kagome in" Souto said as he got up and walked over to door and called for Kagome. When kagome enter the room she knew something was up. The sad look on her father's face and smirk on Sesshomaru's.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"I believe your father can answer that miss." Sesshomaru said.

"Dad?" Kagome said to her father.

"You see sweetie... I uhh" Souto tried to tell his daughter but he couldn't

Sesshomaru saw this and couldn't help but roll his eyes, Souto Higurashi was truly a pathetic human being. "Your father is still gambling and he owes me money but it seems that your father doesn't have the money he owes."

"Gambling? Daddy, you told us you stopped" Kagome was practically on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru saw this and continue to say "There is a way that you can help him Kagome."

"What it is?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"Come live with me Kagome" Sesshomaru said to the girl.

"What!" Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Sure the man was gorgeous but she barely knew Sesshomaru. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am serious Kagome, if you come live with me than I will forget about the money your father owes me." Sesshomaru said.

"NO! THIS IS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM" Kagome practically yell at the two men than left running out the room. Sesshomaru went after her, He needed to talk to her, plus seeing her upset was something he didn't like.

!

!

!

!

Kagome was now at her car trying to get the door open. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew exactly who it was. "Look Kagome, I know you are upset right now but I just want you to know that if your father doesn't give me the money than I will get the police involve." Sesshomaru said

"Oh so now you're blackmailing my family" Kagome said. she was now pissed off at Sesshomaru and her idiotic father.

"Now you chose, either you help your father and come live with me or I'll have the police arrest your father." Sesshomaru said.

"I can't believe this." Kagome was now shaking her head, she really couldn't believe what was happening. "I'm not going to be a bed warmer for you Sesshomaru Taisho I've seen the way you treat woman and it's disgusting"

"If I were you girl I be careful on what you say to me, and beside who said you will be sleeping with me, I Just want you to live with me." Sesshomaru said with a scowl on his face.

She knew Sesshomaru was partly right, they didn't tell her she had to sleep with him, just to live with him, But still this was Sesshomaru Taisho Japan's most sexiest and hottest man and quite possibly the whole world. What would someone like him do with someone like her. She knew she was beautiful but compare to Sesshomaru she was a plain jane.

"Let's go inside and talk with my father" Kagome said as she started to walk back inside. Sesshomaru following closely behind her. Kagome was really hoping this was all just a bad dream.

!

!

Kagome and Sesshomaru finally enter her father's office. Judging by her face Souto knew she agreed with him.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll go live with Mr. Taisho." Kagome said with a scowl on her face.

'Bingo' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He knew that one day he will have Kagome to himself.

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this, it's ok if you don't want to" Souto said to his daughter.

"Father if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess. Now earlier I told you I wanted to help out with the family and I'm going to do it. Kagome said to her father. "If this what I have to do then so be it"

"But Sweetie..." Souto was pleading his daughter to please reconsider.

"I made up my mind father and i'm going with Mr. Taisho." Kagome said with tears rolling down her face. Deep down she really didn't want to go but she had no choice. Her desire to help out her family was far more greater than doing something for her, even if it meant giving up her freedom.

Kagome gave her father a hug and they exchange goodbyes. Sesshomaru and Kagome exited the office and the house and were now at her families driveway. Kagome climb into her 2000 Honda Civic and was about to turn on the engine when she heard Sesshomaru speak.

"I'll will follow you to your apartment and there we can pick up the things you need for the overnight, than tomorrow i'll have the movers come in and pick up the rest of your belongings."

"Yes Mr. Taisho" Kagome said with a scowl on her face.

"Please call me Sesshomaru, Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he winked at her than walked over to his car. Sesshomaru climb in and turned on his car and drove out of the driveway, waiting for Kagome to do the same.

Once Kagome backed out of the driveway, she drove toward her apartment. Once they finally arrived, the couple both got out of there car and walked inside the building where her apartment was at. They finally reached the door and Kagome slid the key inside and unlocking the door. Sesshomaru had to admit entering her apartment it felt really welcoming.

"Nice place Kagome" Sesshomaru said to her as he was walking around and looking at the place. It was small but it was still a perfect one bedroom apartment.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, please make yourself at home I'll be right back" Kagome said as she exited the living room and enter her bedroom. She grabbed all the essential (Pj, toothbush, toothpaste etc etc). When she figured she had all she needed she exited her bedroom and went back to the living room. There she saw Sesshomaru reading his emails through his Iphone. When he felt Kagome enter the living room, he looked up at her and said "ready?"

"Yes" Kagome said, she was really trying to look forward to this but prove she couldn't. She wouldn't admit but she was terrified of Sesshomaru.

"Alright let's get out" Sesshomaru said as place a hand on Kagome's back. The finally exited the apartment. Kagome made sure she had everything locked. They finally reach the car.

"Come with me in my car, we'll come pick up yours tomorrow" Sesshomaru said as he opened the passenger side door. Kagome nodded and climb in. She had to admit it was a beautiful car and of course Sesshomaru would have something like this. She waited for him to enter before saying "Nice Car"

"Thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru said. The way he said was so hypnotic and arousing that it made Kagome nervous. "And this is only the beginning" Sesshomaru said as he turned on the car and drove straight toward his mansion.

!

!

!

!

!

Well here is Chapter 1, I hope you guys like it

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	2. Why Me?

AN: I truly have the best fans ever, you guys are so amazing and it really makes me happy that you guys are enjoying my stories. Hopefully I won't disappoint you guys.

Disclaimer: Sadly Inuyasha is not mine :( But the idea of this story is :D

!

!

!

Chapter 2: Why Me?

The car ride was quite peaceful which made Kagome somewhat relieved. Although his taste for music was quite surprising. Who knew Sesshomaru was a fan of Symphonic Metal.

"I didn't know you like this kind of music" Kagome said enjoying the music he had playing in the car.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me Kagome" Sesshomaru said matter of factly. "But to answer your question, yes I do enjoy this kind of music. Something about Heavy metal mixed with Classical elements is very intriguing." Sesshomaru was looking over at Kagome, she had her eyes close and was humming to her self with the music, at that moment she looked truly happy. Since the moment he first laid eyes on her, he knew Kagome was special. Deep down he wanted to get to know her better. All of her likes and dislikes, what makes her happy and what makes her ticked. Sesshomaru actually wanted to be her friend and who knows maybe his wish will come true and Kagome ends up falling for him.

Sure Kagome was drop dead gorgeous and had the body of a Goddess, there was something special about this human girl and Sesshomaru was determine to figure it out. He asked, "So Kagome what kind of music do you like?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. "Honestly I love all kind of music except for Rap and Hip-hop." Kagome heard her favorite song come up "Ooooh can I turn up the volume? I love this song"

"Sure Kagome" Sesshomaru said. He noticed it was the song Our Destiny by Epica. He heard Kagome begin to sing and he have to say even though her voice was nothing compare to Simone Simon, her voice was still beautiful.

We fight to win

I won't give up, we'll fight to win  
To move along from where we'd been  
I'll sing this song for you again  
I'm looking up around the bend  
We're so much stronger than before  
Our fraying edges on the mend

"Wow Kagome, I'm impressed" Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face.

"Aww thanks" Kagome was now beaming. "It's funny because I never had an actual vocal coach, I just tried to sing from the heart and what feels right."

"Some people are just born with that talent, and you my friend definitely have that talent" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you and who knows maybe one day i'll find a vocal coach because I definitely want to progress." Just the thought of Kagome finally having her own personal Vocal coach made her happy in the inside.

!

!

!

The couple finally made it to Sesshomaru Mansion and to say it was huge was an understatement. She knew he was rich, but damn she didn't know he was that rich.

"You live here?" Kagome asked practically gawking at the house.

"Yeah" Sesshomaru said. He couldn't help but laugh at Kagome facial expression it was so cute and adorable. " C"mon I'll give you a tour." Sesshomaru got out of his car and Kagome did the same thing. He notice the look on Kagome's face and knew something was up.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome was shaking her head softly while her eyes were still on the house. She was so confused. "Why me? Why did you dragged me over here and get me involved with you and my father's problem?"

"Kagome I will answer your question later, right now I just want to show you around and get you settle in. Trust me for now, ok?" Sesshomaru said softly as he walked over to her and to her bags.

Kagome nodded "Ok Sesshomaru." Kagome tried to put her best smile, but failed miserably. All she wanted was some answer, whether it was good or bad, She still wanted to know.

"Let's go Kagome" Sesshomaru said placing his hand on her back, leading her inside the mansion. The inside was truly amazing, It had a Modern Victorian style to it.

"Wow whoever chose this design has good taste" Kagome said.

"Why thank you miss." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Really?" Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Mhm" Sesshomaru said. That man was truly something else Kagome thought.

"Let's get you settle in and then i'll show you around" Sesshomaru showed her to her guest room which was right next to Sesshomaru's room. Kagome didn't like that one bit. Sesshomaru dropped off her bags in the room and showed her around the Manor. Kagome was in awe the whole time. This place was absolutely amazing and even though she was still upset with the whole ordeal, she was actually somewhat happy about it. She got to see the Taisho Estate, which for a lot of people is a great honor considering the Taisho's are big on privacy.

!

!

!

Sesshomaru took Kagome back to her room. "I'm going to let you settle in and everything. As you can see, you have your own bathroom and everything. I know you are confuse about everything right now but I'm going to leave you alone for now. Once your settle and everything you are welcome to join me in the library which is down this hall. There I'll explain everything alright?" Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" All Kagome did was nod, she really wanted some answers but first she needs a very long hot shower. Once Sesshomaru was gone, Kagome entered her room and pulled out her laptop. She knew they only way to calm her down was to listen to some music. She found the album in which she knew would cheer her up. It was 30 Seconds To Mars latest album LOVE LUST FAITH + DREAMS. She started to play Up In The Air and immediately she went to unpack her stuff. She began to sing along to her favorite song. Once she finish unpacking what little stuff she brought with her, she went straight to her bathroom. A hot shower sounded really good right now.

She grabbed her a tank top and a pair shorts, once she made sure she had everything with her, she turned on the shower and made sure it was at he favorite temperature. She removed her clothes and jump in. Man was she in heaven. The hot water was really doing wonders in removing all the knots and tension in her body that received from the ordeal earlier. During her shower she couldn't help but wonder why Sesshomaru brought her here in the first place, what was his game plan? she asked herself. Once she was done with her shower, she climbed out. She wanted answers now.

She got dressed and made sure everything was off in her room before she went to look for Sesshomaru. She was nervous about the upcoming conversation she was about to have. What happens if Sesshomaru's answer was something she didn't want to here. She finally reach the library 'ok girl it's either now or never' she said to herself. She knock on the door and waited for an answer, when she finally heard it, she took a deep breath and enter.

!

!

!

Sesshomaru knew that sooner or later Kagome would of showed up, although he wasn't expecting her so soon. When she entered the room he had to restrain him self from tackling her. Who knew someone can look so beautiful in something so plain. She had on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top with a pair of white converse. Her hair was still wet from her shower and she had no make-up on. With the lack of make up, she was still beautiful. That made Sesshomaru very happy.

"Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru said, he was sitting behind his desk looking over some documents from work.

"Hey Sesshomaru... um I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here" Kagome said, still standing at the door.

"Yes Sweetheart, please have a seat" Sesshomaru said pointing at the chair in front of him.

Kagome walked over and took her seat. Poor girl was really nervous and Sesshomaru noticed it right away.

"Please Sesshomaru, I need to know why you invited me here in the first place" Kagome said quietly.

"To be honest with you, I don't know what came over me when i asked your father to let you move in with me. Something about you sparked my interested and it was like 'I wanted to get to know you better' and not in a sexual kind of way neither" Sesshomnaru said.

Kagome was somewhat relieved. Even though it wasn't the answer she was expecting at least it was better than hearing him say "I want to fuck you" or "I want you to be my girlfriend"

Kagome was still a bit uneasy. "You do realize if you wanted to get to know me, you could of done it without going through all this trouble in me having to live with you?"

"Trust me, I know Kagome" Sesshomaru got up from his chair and walked over to stand in front of Kagome.

"The thing is Kagome" He placed his hand on her cheek and whispered "When i first saw you i realized that you were someone i wanted to protect and with your father's gambling, I'm sure he's going to bump into some really bad people and I don't want to see you get hurt from his idiotic mistake."

Kagome's heart began to pound loudly. Did she just heard him correctly? He wants to protect her, but why?

Kagome sighed "You do realize that my father is never going to give you the money now right?"

"I made him that promise if he let you stay with me" Sesshomaru said removing his hand from her cheek.

"Look Kagome I'm sure you heard about my past relationships in the past but believe me when i say this. You make me want to change my ways" Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome was now shocked and even more confuse about it. Sure Sesshomaru was an attractive man and sexy as hell, she was still scared. What happens if in the future she does end up falling in love with him and he has feelings for another woman. She would be heart-broken and devastated.

"Look Kagome i know you are scare right now about everything but trust me when i say this, I'm not going to force you do something you are don't want to do, especially if you're not ready for it. Can we just be friends for now and see where this takes us?"

"I appreciate that Sesshomaru and yes we can be friends for now" Kagome said as she smiled softly. Deep down Kagome had a feeling that this might be a good thing.

"Well now that's settled, how about you accompany me to dinner, I know a great restaurant that we can go to." Sesshomaru said, he was hungry and he wanted to take Kagome out.

"I have nothing to wear though" Kagome said looking at what she was wearing. She wasn't dress to go out.

"Nonsense, you look fine and besides it's only a small place" Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and led her out the room. They walked over to where the garage was at. he decided to drive the Jaguar, after all that was his favorite car that he owned. He drove out of the garage and over to where the gate was at. Once the guard noticed it was Sesshomaru, he immediately opened the gate. The couple drove away toward Sesshomaru's chosen destination.

!

!

!

The man was truly full of surprises. Did he not realize where we were.

"Of all the places, you could of chosen, you just had to pick this place" Kagome said, she still couldn't believe where they were. "You told me it was a small restaurant"

"Compare to the others this is the smallest one" Sesshomaru said as he got out of the car. Kagome got out and followed Sesshomaru. She was about to enter TAISHO, Sesshomaru's father restaurant.

The hostess recognized him right away. "Good Evening Mr. Taisho, Table for two?"

"Yes Thank you Mika" Sesshomaru and Kagome followed the girl inside. This was Kagome's first time coming to this restuarant and she had to admit she was quite impressed, but at the same time felt so out of place especially for the way she was dressed. The place was elegant, the only light there was, were the ones from the candles and lantern on each table.

"Here you go, you're server will be with you shortly" Mika placed two menues and 2 pairs of utensils on the table, before living and returning to her usual spot.

"Why did you bring me here Sesshomaru? i feel so out of place" Kagome was a little upset

"My father's restaurant has one of the best foods in the city, i thought you would enjoy yourself" Sesshomaru said while looking at the menu

"It's not that i don't appreciate it because i really do, it's just i don't have the money to pay for my meal" Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. dinner is on me" he said as he winked at her.

Kagome blushed. She looked over at her menu trying to decide on something that wasn't so expensive. She found what she was looking for.

The waitress finally came over "Good evening my name is Kisana, how may i take your order"

"Ladies First Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"I'll have the Spicy tuna roll with a boll of Tofu miso soup and a glass of water please." Kagome said quietly.

"And you Mr. Taisho" Kisana said.

"I'll have the Salmon Teriyaki with the steamed rice and soy sauce and a glass of water as well" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright your oder should be back shortly" Kisana took the menus and left.

"Thank you again Sesshomaru" Kagome said quietly. Something about being around him made her vary nervous.

"My pleasure sweetheart" Sesshomaru looked at her. The way the lights hit her skin made Kagome look so mysterious and beautiful. The couple sat there in silent not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru didn't mind one bit, he enjoyed looking at Kagome.

Kagome felt his eyes on her the whole time, which made her even more nervous. Sesshomaru couldn't but chuckle softly, Kagome was just so innocent and pure. Their food finally arrived and couple ate in peace. Kagome really enjoyed her food, it was delicious and perfect. Once they were done with the food, Sesshomaru paid for the meal and he and Kagome left the restaurant. On the way back home, Sesshomaru thought about how much enjoyed having a nice quiet dinner with her. That was something he could see himself doing with her a lot in the future.

They finally arrive back at the mansion, kagome was relieved she was starting to get very sleepy and good nights rest was something she really needed. Once Sesshomaru parked his car, he escorted Kagome back to her room. They finally reached her bedroom.

"I had a really nice time Sesshomaru, thank you once again for dinner" Kagome said as she smile softly at him. Sesshomaru could definitely see how tired she was. Today's even really did wore her out.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now go get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a bust day for us." Sesshomaru said. He leaned over and kissed Kagome on her forehead. God she smelled so sweet.

They said there goodnight and Kagome was finally alone in her room. Yep tomorrow was going to be a busy day. The movers will be at her apartment to bring all of her belonging. Kagome removed her shoes and climb into bed and began to think about tomorrow. After tomorrow night Kagome will officially be living with Sesshomaru and she had a feeling that even though he promise she still had her freedom, to her it felt like she was going to be saying goodbye to her single freedom life. With that last thought in her head, Kagome was finally able to fall asleep not knowing the person sleeping in the room next to her was thinking the exact same thing.

!

!

!

!

Well there ya go, Chapter 2. YAY!

I just want to say thanks again to all my readers, you guys are freaking awesome!

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	3. Goodbye Freedom, Hello Taisho life

(AN: I'm so excited about this story, and it makes me happy seeing you guys enjoy it as well. Starting with this chapter you're going to notice Sesshomaru becoming more affectionate towards Kagome. Don't worry it doesn't mean I'm going to speed up the process of them hooking up, I really want their relationship to grow before I decide to finally hook them up. Also I'm sure you've already realize that Sesshomaru is going to be OOC in this story.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine :( But the idea of this story is :D

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: Goodbye Freedom, Hello Taisho Life

Sesshomaru was now laying bed, wearing absolutely nothing. He enjoyed sleeping nude, he found it very relaxing, but tonight he was having trouble falling asleep. He knew why, his mind kept drifting off to the Raven-hair maiden sleeping in the guest room that was next to his room. He wasn't joking when he told her he wanted to protect her from her idiotic father. With his gambling problem, who knew what sort of trouble he would get into in the future. Now Sesshomaru was wondering if Kagome was safe living with him. She was definitely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. Those pale blues of hers reminded him of the clear blue sky. Yep Sesshomaru Taisho was beginning to worry now. If he keeps thinking about her, he's going to end up doing something he might regret in the future.

He couldn't fall asleep so he decided to get up. He slipped on his robe and walked out of the room and into the direction in where Kagome was at. Luckily she kept her room door unlock. he opened the door quietly and enter as quietly as he could. He really didn't want to wake her up. He saw her sound asleep, even in her sleep she was still beautiful. Sesshomaru smiled softly at the sight of her. he walked over to her quietly leaning forward and placing another soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight baby" Sesshomaru whispered softly before deciding to leave before he ended up waking her up. As he made his way toward her door, he heard Kagome say his name, he turned around and sure enough she was awake.

"Are you ok?" Kagome said softly.

"Yeah I just couldn't fall asleep. I have a lot on my mind right now" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her and took a seat on her bed.

"About?" Kagome said.

"I've been thinking about if it's ok for you to be staying with me, I mean I did blackmailed your family" Sesshomaru said, looking back on everything that happened earlier with her father, he felt like an ass.

"Honestly I've been thinking about it as well and starting tomorrow i'm going to look at all this as an adventure. Who knows, maybe this would be a good thing for me" Kagome said softly.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I'm sure, even though I no longer live with my family, you never know what can happen, especially if I live alone. So don't worry, I've made up my mind and I've decided to stay with you" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Yep Sesshomaru was now worried more than ever. I guess it was because he is starting to develop feelings toward kagome and even though he only met her today, he consider her a very special human being. A human being who was slowly stealing his heart away.

"If that's something that you want, then I'm not going to stop you Kagome" Sesshomaru said "I think you should go back to bed, remember I'll be sending over the movers to your place tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right, well goodnight Sesshomaru" Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her.

"Goodnight Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he watched her fall asleep. Once he knew she was asleep he got up and left her room and returned back to his. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he decided it was best to take the day off from the office and help Kagome with the movers. He entered his room and climbed right back into bed letting sleep consume him as well, dreaming about Kagome and their possible future together.

!

!

!.

7:30AM Came way to early for Kagome, even though for once she wanted to sleep in she knew she couldn't. When she opened her eyes, she realize she wasn't back in her apartment, and then everything that happen yesterday came crashing back.

"That's right I'm living with Sesshomaru Taisho now" She mumble to herself.

"You know speaking to yourself is consider a mental illness" Kagome knew that voice and she blushed.

"What are you doing here Taisho?" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru standing at her doorway.

"Well I was coming in to wake you up, but seeing that you are already up I guess my job here is done" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face

"I appreciate it Sesshomaru but can you please leave, I would like to wash up and get ready" Kagome said,

"Alright sweetheart, i'll be in my bedroom if you need anything" and with that he left.

Kagome got up and went to her bathroom and did her morning rituals. Once she was done she went to her closet and grabbed her clothes. She decided it was best to wear something comfortable. Luckily she brought her favorite pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt that read SPOILED. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, put on her black converses, grabbed her purse and left her room.

She was actually excited about today in a very weird way, who knew moving could be so fun. Yeah she was slightly depressed about having to give up her small apartment but at the same time she was grateful. With her minimal wage paycheck, who knew how long it would be until she had to give up her apartment and move back with her parents.

She finally reached Sesshomaru's room and knocked on his door.

"Enter Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"How did you know it was me" Kagome asked as she opened the door.

"Sweetie you were practically skipping over here and none of my staff skip around without a care in the world" Sesshomaru said in his normal casual tone.

"Right... whoa nice body Taisho. who would of thought there was a sexy muscular body under all those suits you wear" Kagome said playfully. She couldn't help but admire his beautiful body.

"Thanks sweetheart" Sesshomaru said as he tied his long silver hair into a low pony-tail. Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts with a white tank top and a pair of black Jordans.

"You ready?" Sesshomaru said, He noticed Kagome was still staring at him.

"You know sweetheart, I know i'm sexy and everything but damn close that mouth of your before you start attracting flies" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

All Kagome did was stuck her tongue out and Flipped the bird at Sesshomaru than left the room.

"Crazy woman and her cheery mood, this morning" Sesshomaru left his room and walked over to Kagome who was waiting for him by the staircase.

!

!

!

Sesshomaru and Kagome made it to the kitchen. Kagome decided on a bowl of oatmeal with a glass of Orange Juice, while Sesshomaru had his normal black coffee with toast.

"Kagome, why are you so cheery this morning?" Sesshomaru had to ask.

"Like I told you last night, starting today i'm going to look at all this as an adventure, even if I do have to say goodbye to my freedom"

"you are not saying goodbye to your freedom, beside you did tell me last night that you wanted to stay with me" Sesshomaru said.

"I know and you're right. It's just I can't help but feel that I'm going to lose some of my freedom" Kagome said softly.

"Look don't worry, I promise you are going to enjoy you're time here." Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face.

"What's going to happen when I have to leave? I know you're single and everything Sesshomaru, Eventually you're going to find a girlfriend and she won't like it if a girl is living with you." Kagome said, not even noticing there were tears rolling down her face. In a very weird way she consider Sesshomaru like her older brother, even though they've only known each other for a day.

Sesshomaru saw this and he placed his hand on her face, wiping away her tears "Don't think like that sweetheart, we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Let's just enjoy each other company, Ok?" Honestly Sesshomaru did not want to think of that because deep down he wanted Kagome to be his girlfriend in the near future.

"Ok Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

"Now finish your breakfast so we can get out of here" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his coffee. They ate there breakfast in silence. Once they were done, Sesshomaru let that staff know that they were done and were going to be gone for the day.

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at the garage. He figure it would be best to take a big vehicle so he decided on his 2014 Hummer H4.

"You ready? Sesshomaru asked taking Kagome's hand.

"Yea let's go" Kagome said with a smile on her face, not realizing that in the entire car ride Sesshomaru didn't let go of her hand.

!

!

!

"I'm so going to miss this place" Kagome said as she walked inside her apartment. Sesshomaru following right behind her carrying empty boxes with him.

"You'll be fine Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he placed the boxes down on the floor.

"Yeah I guess" Kagome said then she turned around and stared at Sesshomaru "Ok you start in the living room and the kitchen and I'll be in the bedroom and the bathroom." She figure to give Sesshomaru the easiest rooms afterall he did volunteer to come with her.

"Alright, sounds good to me" Sesshomaru said as picked up a couple of boxes and placed them right in the middle of the living room floor. Luckily Kagome kept old magazines and newspaper around, he decided to use those to wrap up anything fragile.

Kagome left to go to her room, leaving Sesshomaru all by himself. Walking around the living room, he noticed Kagome had a lot of picture of herself with her friends and family. There was one that drew his attention. It was a picture of Kagome with a little boy. The picture was a close up and it look like Kagome had her arms wrapped around his shoulder and she had the most biggest and beautiful smile. 'She looks so beautiful and happy here' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He figured the little boy was her little brother since they look so alike. He grabbed a couple sheets of newspaper and wrapped it around the frame, making sure the picture frame would be safe. He repeated the process with all of her pictures frame. Couple hours later Sesshomaru was done with the living room and the kitchen, packing everything Kagome told him to pack.

"I see you're all done" Kagome said as she walking into the living room, dragging a couple of boxes with her.

"Yea, are you done as well?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea pretty much" Kagome said.

"Ok good, the movers should be here any minute now. Here let me help you" Sesshomaru said as he was helping Kagome with the boxes she was carrying from her end.

"Thanks Taisho" Kagome whispered softly.

Sure enough the movers finally came. The loaded all the boxes in the truck and were ready to leave and go to the Taisho Estate. At that moment, it finally hit Kagome that she was moving in with Sesshomaru.

"I need a minute Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly, holding back the tears from falling

"Ok Kagome, take all the time you need" Sesshomaru said as he walked outside to where the vehicles were at.

Kagome was now all alone in her now empty Apartment. She never expected her life to become so complicated. Even though she promised her father that she was going to take care of them with the bills and everything, she really wished she didn't. She was worried whats going to happen now that she is going to live at the Taisho Estate. Even though she saw Sesshomaru as a older brother kind of figure, she still didn't trust him. What is Sesshomaru true intention in having her live with him, was he being truthful when he said he wanted to protect her from her father or is there something more he wants to do? She walked over to her living room window and saw Sesshomaru talking on his phone. "Well goodbye freedom and hello Sesshomaru Taisho" Kagome whispered softly. Taking a deep breath, Kagome finally got the courage to leave her apartment, with one last look, she said goodbye to her old apartment and her old life.

Kagome gave the keys to her landlord and walked out of the building, walking toward where Sesshomaru was as.

"You ok?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yea I feel a little better now" Kagome said.

"It's going to be ok, alright" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder and lead her toward the hummer. Deep down Kagome was hoping he was right. They got inside the car and drove back to the Estate with the movers right behind them.

!

!

!

Just like every night, Souto was at the bar drinking and having a good time. Right now he was sitting at the table with a drink in his hand, waiting for someone to arrive.

"Hello Higurashi" a voice form behind Souto said.

Souto sighed "Hello Naraku, how's life been treating you?" Souto said then swallowed a huge gulp of his beer.

"Not so good Higurashi. You have my money?" Naraku asked taking his seat in front of Souto.

"No" Souto said

"You know the deal Higurashi, either you give me the money or I will take something that is yours" Naraku said.

"Look I don't have the money Naraku" Souto said not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Ok no problem then, I'll just take something that is worth more than the money" Naraku said with a smirk.

"And what's that Naraku?" Souto said.

"Give me your daughter Kagome" Naraku said enjoying every minute of this conversation.

"I don't know where she is Naraku" Souto said quietly

"Well then Higurashi, either you search for her or I will have my men searching every inch of this city until we find her. I'm sure she is somewhere around here, she can't be too far." Naraku took a sip of his whiskey and got up from the table "Remember Souto, you find her or I will. It's your decision" With that Naraku left the bar.

Souto couldn't believe what was happening. He knew Naraku was in love with Kagome and honestly he was hoping that Naraku would've left her alone. When he got home, he had to make a couple of phone calls. There was no way he was going to let Naraku have his daughter.

"Please Sesshomaru, keep my daughter safe" Souto whispered softly and left the bar.

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it Chapter 3. Hehe now it's going to get good.

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	4. You have got to be kidding me

AN: I just want to say thank you to everybody who has been ready this story so far, you guys are the best. In this chapter I'll be introducing Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo and Sango into the story. Even though Kikyo is usually portrayed as a crazy bitch, I've decided that she is going to be a good person and become one of Kagome's closest friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26

Kagome: 20

Inuyasha: 22

Kikyo: 21

Sango: 20

Miroku: 21

!

!

!

Chapter 4: You've have got to be kidding me.

Ever since they got back, Kagome and Sesshomaru have been unpacking and organizing all of her things. It was now late at night and Kagome and Sesshomaru were finally done.

"Oh thank God we're done" Kagome said as she fell on top of her bed "So are you off for the weekend Sesshomaru?"

"I am actually" Sesshomaru said as he took his seat on Kagome's office chair. "Just to let you know My brother and his little group will be returning tomorrow from their little vacation"

"Oh cool I get to finally meet the notorious Inuyasha Taisho tomorrow, isn't he engage to someone right now?" Kagome asked still laying on her stomach on the bed.

"Yea her name is Kikyo Takahashi, she seems sweet" Sesshomaru said.

There was a knock at the door, Sesshomaru told whoever it was to enter the room. Jaken came in, looking a little out of place.

"Sir you have a phone call and it's very important" Jaken said.

"Thank you Jaken, you may leave" Sesshomaru said and the little toad demon left the room. "Well Kagome, I'm going to let you go and rest for the night, if you need anything come find me i'll be in my office for most of the night"

"Ok Sesshomaru, good night. I'll see you in the morning" Sesshomaru got up and left. Kagome was now alone, so she decided to take a shower and head on to bed. She got her PJs and went to the bathroom to take her shower.

!

!

!

"This is Sesshomaru Taisho speaking" Sesshomaru said as he waited for the caller to speak.

"Good evening Mr. Taisho, this is Souto Higurashi speaking" Souto said.

"Ah yes Mr. Higurashi, how are you this evening" Sesshomaru said as he took a seat on his chair.

"Not so good Mr. Taisho" Souto said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Sesshomaru said.

Souto didn't say anything after that and it made Sesshomaru angry.

"Is there a reason why you called Mr. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru said.

"Is my daughter alright Mr. Taisho?" Souto asked, his voice was becoming a bit shaky.

"Yes Souto, Kagome is alright" Sesshomaru said.

"Please Mr. Taisho I beg of you, please keep my daughter safe." Souto said.

"What's going on Mr. Higurashi" Sesshomaru said. He knew something was wrong after hearing how scared Souto sounded.

"Mr. Taisho, there are some people that are looking for Kagome, some very bad people. Please Sesshomaru keep her safe" Souto said.

"Who is coming after your daughter?!" Sesshomaru was now angry.

Souto jumped at the tone of his voice, he didn't expect Sesshomaru to get this angry, he sighed.

"His name is Naraku Onigumo" Souto said.

"Onigumo as in the same family that is part of Japan's biggest Mafia." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes him, please Sesshomaru keep my daughter safe." Souto was now crying through the phone.

"You have my word Mr. Higurashi, I will protect your daughter with my life." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh thank you Mr. Taisho!" Souto said.

"All I ask is you keep me updated, If Naraku contacts you again, please let me know" Sesshomaru said

"Yes Sir I will. Good night Mr. Taisho" Souto said.

"Good night Mr. Higurashi." Sesshomaru said before hanging up. He had to go speak with Kagome.

!

!

!

Kagome was now laying in bed watching some TV when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" Kagome said to whoever was knocking.

Sesshomaru walked inside her bedroom with a angry look on his face. He was definitely not happy.

"Hey you ok?" Kagome said as she sat up straight.

"No not really, I really need to talk to you" Sesshomaru came over and sat on her bed.

Kagome waited for him to speak. She was worried on what he was going to say.

"I just got a call from your father Kagome, he told me some things you need to know." Sesshomaru said.

"My father? What does he want?" Kagome said.

"Do you know someone name Naraku Onigumo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ugh that creepy bastard, yea I know him" Kagome said. "What does he want now?"

"Well he threatened your father saying that if he doesn't give the money he owes, than he is going to steal you away" Sesshomaru said with that same angry look on his face.

"What?! Sesshomaru I can't go with him, please don't let me go with him" Kagome was now freaked out.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let that happen Kagome, you are safe here with me." Sesshomaru said.

"Please Sesshomaru I beg of you, don't let me go with him. I...I know what he wants from me"

"What does he want Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. He had to know what he was dealing with. Even though he is consider to be one of the strongest demon in Japan and quite possibly the world, he still wanted to know how far Naraku would go.

Kagome began her story on when she first encounter with Naraku. It was on her high school Graduation.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Kagome was relieved that the Graduation Ceremony was over, All she wanted to do was go home and take a much needed nap. Kagome was now walking around the arena looking for her family. That was until she felt a tap on her shoulder. **_

_**"Hello Kagome" Kagome turned around and saw a man standing in front of her, a man she never saw before.**_

_**"Hello, may I help you?" Kagome asked.**_

_**"Yes actually you can, You see Kagome my name is Naraku Onigumo and I have been keeping my eye on you for quite some time now and I want a favor from you" Naraku said.**_

_**Kagome was getting a very weird feeling about this man and she didn't like it one bit.**_

_**"Kagome I want you to become my bride, together we can become Japan's most feared couple." Naraku said with a smirk.**_

_**Kagome was in shocked and she didn't know what to do. It was like she was frozen in place, she couldn't even speak. That's when it hit her.**_

_**"You're part of the Onigumo Clan, Japan's most feared and powerful Mafia?" Kagome said eyeing him suspiciously. "You don't want me Mr. Onigumo and quite frankly I don't want you either." Kagome begin to walk away but Naraku grabbed her arm.**_

_**"Look here little missy, you will be my wife on day and if I were you I get used to that idea real quick." With that Naraku walked away. Kagome was shaking from head to toe.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I thought he completely forgot about me... I guess not" Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"I promise you Kagome, I'll protect you. You don't have to worry about that bastard. Sesshomaru said. How dare that bastard come after what was already his.

"Listen Kagome, I want you to forget about the man, You are living here now and nothing is going to change that... Look I know you are shaken about everything but I want you to get some sleep." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded and said "I'll try."

Sesshomaru got up and leaned over to give Kagome a kiss on her forehead "Sleep tight Kagome."

"You too Taisho" Kagome laid back down when Sesshomaru left the room, She knew tonight was going to be a long night. So she tried her best to fall asleep and failed miserably.

!

!

!

!

Morning finally came for Kagome, She wasn't happy about that because she wasn't able to sleep for most of the night and there was so much she needed to do as well. She got up and went over to her closet, she picked out a strapless baby blue summer dress and some white flats then went to the bathroom to do her morning ritual. 20 minutes later and she was done. Kagome left her room and went to the kitchen and there she was able to find a very tired Inuyoukai.

"Good Morning Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she grabbed herself a cup of orange juice.

"Morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked up at her.

"Not really, too much on my mind." Kagome sighed "I'm worry about Naraku and what he is capable of doing."

"I told you Kagome, you have nothing to worry about, let me handle it sweetheart." Sesshomaru said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sesshomaru I appreciate everything you have done for me, it's just I don't want you to suffer anymore sleepless nights because of me, and don't try to lie to me, I can see how bloodshot your eyes are." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru chuckled "I see, so you have noticed them?"

"Yes Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to worry about me, i'll be fine" Sesshomaru said.

"I'll try Sesshomaru..." Kagome said before she heard a voice.

"WE'RE HOME" A voice said in the living room.

"In the dining room" Sesshomaru said to the voice.

"Well if it isn't my favorite big brother" The man said coming in the dining room follow by a group of people behind him.

"Who's the chick Sesshomaru?" The man said.

"Kagome meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet Kagome Higurashi. She is staying here with us so please don't scare her away." Sesshomaru said.

'So this was the famous Inuyasha Taisho.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey Kagome, just call me Yasha. If my brother gives you any problem please let me know, I'll set him straight." Inuyasha said as he winked at her.

"I'll keep that in mind" Kagome said.

Inuyasha motioned his friend to come closer, he pulled a beautiful woman into his arms.

"This is my fiancé Kikyo Takahashi, and those two over there is Miroku and his fiancé Sango" Inuyasha said as he pointed to the other couple.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all." Kagome said.

"Likewise Kagome" Kikyo said.

"Yes it's nice to see another female in here, too much testosterone going on." Sango said with a giggle.

"Well while you ladies get acquainted, Inuyasha and Miroku may I speak with you two in my office?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea bro" Inuyasha said while Miroku nodded.

"Ok ladies we'll see you guys in a bit" Sesshomaru said as he and the boys left the room.

!

!

!

"So Kagome, how did you and Sesshomaru meet? Sango asked. The girls were now in Kikyo's and Inuyasha bedroom unpacking all of her things.

Kagome didn't want the girls to know the truth so she left that information out. "Actually my father introduced me to Sesshomaru a couple of days ago. For some reason there are some people looking for me and Sesshomaru agreed to watch over me. Kagome said, At least that information was true.

"Whoa what kind of people? Kikyo asked.

Kagome sighed and said "The Onigumo Clan."

"Who you pissed off Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that one of the guys wants me to be his wife." Kagome said.

"Eww" Sango and Kikyo said at the same.

"Yea tell me about it, I'm just happy that Sesshomaru is helping me out."

"Aww that's sweet, you know Sesshomaru may be intimidating at first but he is really a good guy." Kikyo said as she threw all of her dirty clothes into the hamper.

"Yea I hope you're right Kikyo, I'm so freaked out about the whole situation that I don't want to step outside." Kagome said sadly.

"Hey girl, don't worry about it. You got Sesshomaru and you got us now" Kikyo said with a smile on her face.

"She right, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends" Sango said, getting up and giving Kagome a hug.

"Thank ladies" Kagome said softly

"Aww group hug!" Kikyo said and joined in on the hug.

!

!

!

"So let me get this straight, You practically blackmailed this girl into living with you and now all of the sudden Naraku Onigumo is hunting her down" Inuyasha said processing all the information his brother just gave him.

"Yea pretty much, so are you going to help me or not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok but what if her father is behind this whole thing, what if Souto went to Naraku and asked him to bring his daughter back?" Mirkoku asked.

"He does have a point bro." Inuyasha said.

"That's what I have been thinking as well, So he's either telling the truth or he is a really good actor" Sesshomaru said with a scowl on his face. "But I promised Kagome that I was going to watch over her. So I really don't care who is behind it all, I'm not going to let her out of my sight"

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a smirk. "You fell in love with her haven't you?"

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that I have to protect her. I'm not sure if it's love or lust." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey man you do what you have to do, so don't worry I'll help with whatever I can." Miroku said.

"Yea same here, I mean you never know she might be my little sister-in-law one day" Inuyasha said, giving his brother a wink. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

"Look I appreciate you guys. now I need to be alone for a while so get the hell out" Sesshomaru said, practically kicking the boys out of his office.

"Yea, yea. You see the thanks we get Miroku" Inuyasha said making Miroku laugh as they were leaving the room.

Sesshomaru was now alone in his office. What Inuyasha got him thinking. Was he really falling in love with Kagome or does he just want to have sex with her. In all honestly he was hoping it was love because Kagome was the last person he ever wants to hurt. Sesshomaru whispered softly

"I think I love you... Kagome"

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it, chapter 4. I'm sorry for the slight delay. I had a bit of writer's block and I'm so grateful it came back to me :D

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	5. I can't lose you Kagome

AN: Thank you once again to everybody who is enjoying this story, You guys are the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I would be one rich and happy lady :D

!

!

!

!

Chapter 5: I can't lose you Kagome

He finally did it, He actually did it and in so little time. Sesshomaru finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Kagome. What shocked him the most was how little he knew about her and yet he knew how special and beautiful she was inside and out. One thing did bother him though, What if Kagome didn't feel the same way? Sesshomaru finally found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he knew deep down Kagome is the only person that can ever be his beautiful life mate and wife. Then it hit him, What about the whole situation with Naraku, Of course he would make sure that Kagome is going to be watch over when she is on the Estate, but what's going to happen when she is out in public, especially if he is not around. He knew she had a job and everything and that was something he was going to speak to her today.

Sesshomaru finally left his office and went to go look for Kagome. He finally found her, she was in the living room with Inuyasha and the rest of his little group.

"Hey Fluffy" Inuyasha said, winking at his brother. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kikyo yelled in unison.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Anyway... Kagome, may I speak with you in my office" Sesshomaru said to her.

"Sure Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she got up from the sofa. Sesshomaru saw the little group getting up, he just glared at them and said "Alone".

"Aww man" Inuyasha whined

"Yea you said it bro, I was hoping we can hear a little action" Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Both Kikyo and Sango yelled. Sango smacked him in the back of his head

"You're lucky you're Inuyasha's friend, pervert" Sesshomaru said as he and Kagome walked upstairs to his office.

!

!

!

!

Kagome and Sesshomaru finally made it to his office. Sesshoumaru took a seat at his desk while Kagome took a seat in front of his desk. The look on his face really had Kagome worried. He was so distant like he didn't know what to say. She was afraid that he was going to say that it was time for her to move back to her own place or to her parent and that the whole Naraku situation was just a waste of his time. Yea that was definitely something she didn't want to here, especially when she finally feels so at home. Sesshomaru finally spoken.

"Kagome, I think it's best if you..." Sesshomaru said before Kagome interrupted him.

"Sesshomaru I get it, you don't have to explain yourself" Kagome said.

"You do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea... I uh... I'll just go pack my bags" Kagome said with a sad look on her face as she was getting ready to leave the office.

'What the fuck' was all Sesshomaru could think of, He was speechless. Did Kagome really think the the reason on why he called her was to kick her out.

"Wait... Kagome, hold on" Sesshomaru said getting up from his seat

"Yes Sesshomaru" Kagome said, turning around and looking at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, that's not why I asked to speak with you" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's face looked somewhat relieved when he said that. Boy did she feel slightly embarrassed about herself.

"Please have a seat Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" Kagome said as she walked over to the seat.

Sesshomaru waited until Kagome was finally seated before he spoke.

"The reason why I called you over here was because I wanted to speak to you about your occupation" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh" Kagome said.

"I don't know how to say this but I want you to leave the café" Sesshomaru said.

"What! but why" Kagome couldn't believe it, working at the café was her only way of being independent, her only way of freedom. If Sesshomaru thinks he is going to demand something like that and expect her to be obedient than he's got another thing coming because Kagome is not going to give it up without a fight.

"With Naraku looking for you, I don't want you anywhere by yourself, even if you are at work" Sesshomaru said with a very calming tone.

"Sesshomaru I understand you are trying to protect me and everything, but you can't protect me forever because that is life" Kagome said.

"Kagome, I don't care if I have to lock you up in a tower to keep you safe because trust me I will." Sesshomaru said, his tone slightly rising.

" I have a life you know, Taisho! and I don't want you treating me like a child I am fucking 20 years old" Kagome yelled at him

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled, slamming his hands on his desk.

Kagome never heard Sesshomaru speaking in that kind of tone, he was always so calm and sweet and this new personality really did scared her. Sesshomaru noticed how Kagome was looking at him and he didn't like it. She looked like a lost puppy stuck in the rain.

"I'm sorry Kagome i didn't meant to scare you" Sesshomaru said before adding "But i can't lose you, I don't want to and that is something I don't want to experience."

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru got up from his chair and walked over to Kagome "Kagome, even though we haven't know each other very long, you have become someone I really care about and I don't want to see you get hurt especially from someone like Naraku." He placed a hand on her cheek and whispered softly "I really do care about you baby"

Sesshomaru really wanted to say how much he loves her but at the same time, he doesn't want her to be freaked out about it.

Kagome on the other was awe struck. She didn't expect this at all, sure she was hoping for Sesshomaru to reassure her that she can stay but to say how much he cared about especially in so little time was crazy. Deep down, Kagome was starting to develop feelings for him and she was prepare for it to be a one-sided deal.

"I understand what you are saying and you are right, with me being outside, especially by myself vunerable and everything, Naraku will sure take that opportunity and hunt me down." Kagome took a deep sighed and continue "but at the same time, I don't want to quit my job, I love working at the café, I love making money even though its not much with how much you earn. I love being able to take care of myself and not have to worry about others."

"Kagome, If you love working so much than come work for me at the company, I admire your independency but I think it's time you learn that it's ok to be taken care of. Let me take care of you" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome chuckle softly "I'm not smart like you Sesshomaru, I never went to college or anything. I've been working at the café since I was 15, that's all I know how to do"

Sesshomaru said "I'll help you with whatever I can, I just don't want you out of my sight"

Kagome sighed realizing this wasn't going to be easy. So she did the only thing she could think of "Fine I'll quit, but I'm going to wait until Monday, so I can speak with my boss personally"

"Thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he smiled softly.

"Yeah" Kagome said. "I'm going to be in my room, if you need anything i'll be there" Then she walked out of the office and ran toward her bedroom, falling on her bed and crying herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru saw everything and deep down he felt bad about it but at the same time he just can't bare the thought of losing Kagome, his only ray of sunshine in his cold dark world. "I'm sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he walked back to his desk and started on some paperwork.

!

!

!

!

It was already nightfall by the time Kagome woke up, feeling emotionally drained from earlier she was a bit disoriented. She completely understand why Sesshomaru wanted her to leave her job, with Naraku trying to look her for, Sesshomaru was doing nothing wrong. He was doing all this to protect her. Kagome thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru entered her room, he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Oh hey Sesshomaru" Kagome said quietly

Sesshomaru took a seat at her little desk "You ok Kagome?"

"Mhm" Kagome nodded. "Where is everybody?"

"Who knows? they left when we were talking earlier" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh ok" Kagome said, not really sure what to say.

"Let's go somewhere Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"Where?" Kagome asked

"I don't know, let's just follow our hearts" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" Kagome said, feeling a little better, maybe getting some fresh air will make her feel better. Kagome still had on her summer dress and quite frankly she wasn't in the mood to change, so she slid on some white flats, grabbed her purse and followed Sesshomaru out the room.

"Why don't we go grab a bite to eat first" Sesshomaru said as he and Kagome walked into the garage.

"Great I'm starving" Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, Kagome was truly a special human being, even when she isn't trying, she is still beautiful. The couple climb into the car and drove off to ta small diner.

!

!

!

!

After Sesshomaru and Kagome had a nice quiet dinner, they decided to head out to the park and enjoy the evening night. Once they arrived at the park, they got out of the car and begin to walk down the stone path, Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and placed it on his arm. It was very peaceful and quiet, something that Kagome was enjoying.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said quietly "I really needed this."

"You're welcome Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm scared Sesshomaru" Kagome said, trying to hold back her tears from falling.

"I know Kagome" Sesshomaru said as released Kagome's hand on his arm and wrapped that same arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Why can't Naraku just leave me alone?" Now Kagome was crying. All she wanted at this point was to be happy and free. Naraku must be stopped or she won't be able to move on.

"Don't worry Kagome, We're going to find him. Do you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I do Sesshomaru" Kagome said quietly as she nodded her head.

"Then trust me when I say this, We're going to find him and when we do he is going pay for what he has done in the past. In the meantime I promise to protect you, You are going to be safe and you're going to happy."

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile on her face. The couple finally reached a bench, they both sat down, enjoying each other's company.

!

!

!

!

Naraku needed to speak with someone and he knew exactly who that person was. He dialed the person number and wait for the person to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hello Souto, How is my little wife holding up? Naraku said.

"I told you once before Naraku, I don't know where she is" Souto said.

"Well you see Souto, I know you are lying to me. I know you know where she is and I can promise you that Kagome will be mine. You can't hide her forever. So why don't you do us all a favor and bring her to me."

"Never Naraku" Souto said, sounding pretty angry on the phone.

"Alright Souto have it your way. The next time you speak with your daughter, give her a little message for me. Tell her 'You can run all you want it won't do you any good because Naraku will find you'"

"You son of a bitch Naraku" Souto said.

"Tell me something I don't know" Naraku said, hanging up his phone. All night Naraku was driving around town until he came across a park where he was now staring at a couple who sitting at the bench. The woman looked so comfortable, even though the demon she was with had his hand on her thigh. Naraku smirked.

"Soon Kagome, you will be mine"

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it, I hope you guys like it. Once again thanks to all my readers, you guys are the best.

Until next time

See ya

Anna.


	6. I can feel him Sesshomaru

AN: Thank you to all of my readers, you guys are truly my inspiration. Just to warn my readers, this chapter is going to get pretty freaky.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only in my dreams.

Chapter 6: I can feel him Sesshomaru

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru and Kagome were still at the park when Kagome started to feel a bit uneasy, like someone was watching her. Sesshomaru sensed her uneasy and asked if she was ok.

"You ok Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru knew something wasn't right with Kagome, the look on her face said it all. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hoping that would help. Luckily it did.

"I'm right here Kagome, No one is going to hurt you" Sesshomaru said, trying his best to reassure her.

"I know Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here" Sesshomaru said as he got off the bench.

"Ok" Kagome said as she got up and wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's arm and walked over to the car.

During the car ride home, Kagome was still feeling uneasy, but this time it was worse, Kagome was so freaked that it felt like she was being watched, it scared her because it felt like a very dark presence, a presence she knew all too well. Sesshomaru knew she was still feeling uneasy.

"Tell me what's wrong Kagome" Sesshomaru asked. He needed to know what was going on.

"It feels like someone is watching me" Kagome said as she was looking out the window. She kept wondering if it was just her being a bit paranoid. "It feels like Naraku is watching me" Kagome said as she turned around and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru said.

"When I first met him, I felt a very dark presence, somehow I can feel that presence right now" Kagome said as tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome wasn't lying, but what got him concerned was how come she could feel him and he couldn't. Sesshomaru did the only thing he could do at the moment, he took her hand and gently placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"We'll be home soon sweetheart" Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome just nodded her head.

!

!

!

!

When they arrived back at the mansion, Sesshomaru thought it would be best for him to escort Kagome back to her room.

"You feel better now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea I should be ok, thanks again Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, If you need anything, i'll be in my office" Sesshomaru said as he gently kissed her forehead before walking toward his office. Kagome waited until she couldn't see him to walk inside her bedroom.

'Ugh I need a shower' Kagome thought to herself. She grabbed her Pjs from her drawers and walked inside her bathroom. She removed her dirty clothes and placed in the hamper. She turned on the faucet and made sure the water was perfect before jumping. Once the water reached its perfect temperature, she jumped right in.

"Ahh, this feels good" Kagome said as the warm water was hitting her body.

"Yes it does Kagome" A voice said.

Kagome turned around and saw that nobody was there. 'Calm down Kagome, you're just imagining it' Kagome said to herself as she finished washing herself off. Once she done, she jumped out of the shower and noticed the mirror had steamed on it. "Damn I forgot to turn on the vents" She whispered to herself softly. She dried herself off before putting on her PJs. Kagome went over to the mirror to dry if off, Once she saw her reflection, she noticed she wasn't alone, Behind her she saw Naraku staring right at her.

Kagome turned around and saw that he was gone. "No no this can't be happening" Kagome whispered softly as she walked out of the bathroom and went straight to bed.

"Sesshomaru, Help me" Kagome whispered softly before falling to asleep. It was around midnight when she started to hear voices.

_"Kagome? Where is my sweet little Kagome?"_ A voice said and Kagome immediately got up from her dream. She tried getting out of the bed but realize she couldn't, it felt like there was a weight on top of her. "Please Sesshomaru help me" Kagome said, trying to reach out to him.

"_No one can save you now Kagome, Not even your precious dog demon" _The voice said out loud before whispering in her ear "_you are mine now"._

"Never, I belong to no one" Kagome said to the voice as she was trying to get up. Whatever it was, didn't want Kagome to leave.

The voice begin to chuckle "_Silly girl you will always be mine". _The voice and its presence was finally gone. When Kagome realized she was able to move, she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

!

!

!

!

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was in his office when he heard Kagome screamed, He ran over to her room and what he saw broke his heart. Kagome was on sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out. Whatever it was really did scared her. Sesshomaru walked over to her bed and took a seat right next to her.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said before Kagome yelled out.

"He was here! Naraku was here!" Kagome said. Tears still falling out of her eyes. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her closer to his body. When Sesshomaru entered her room he noticed a foul scent in the air. Someone was definitely here in her room. 'Why didn't I sensed it earlier' Sesshomaru said to himself as he tightened his arms around Kagome's body.

"I can feel him Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly

"Sshh Kagome, it's going to be ok, I'm here I will never leave you" Sesshomaru said.

"Promise?" Kagome mumble softly.

"Yes Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru smiled softly. He knew that no matter what the future held for them, he will always protect her.

"Would it be too much to ask you to come and sleep with me" Sesshomaru said softly

"Huh?!" After hearing Sesshomaru say that, she immediately shot up.

Sesshomaru began to chuckle. "Not liked that, I don't want you sleeping alone, that way I can protect you"

"Oh" Kagome said. "Alright Sesshomaru, but promise me you won't do anything"

"Does this look like the face of a bad guy" Sesshomaru said as he smiled softly

"Uhh no but you are a demon though" Kagome said.

"Demons and animals are two separate creatures Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he got up from her bed and lifted Kagome up bridal style.

"Now let's get going Mrs Taisho" Sesshomaru said as he winked at her, living with Kagome for the past couple of days made him realize that the only way in cheering her up is to add a little bit of humor. Luckily it worked

Kagome giggled softly and whispered "fucking dog"

"You still love me though right" Sesshomaru said as he walked out of her room.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Taisho" Kagome said.

!

!

!

!

Sleeping with Kagome all night proved to be very difficult for Sesshomaru, most of the night he laid in bed watching over her while his demon tried to take over. He knew his demon side wanted Kagome as his mate and as much as Sesshomaru love the idea of having Kagome as his mate, now was not the time. First he needed to make sure that Kagome felt the same way he did and second, if he does end up taking her as his mate it was going to be after Sesshomaru catches Naraku. Sesshomaru was now sitting in the dining room sipping his black coffee when his brother came in.

"Whoa who pissed you off this morning" Inuyasha said as he noticed how angry his brother looked.

"I'm going to kill Naraku, and you're going to help me Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said while he was reading the morning papers.

"Finally I can put these bad boys to good use" Inuyasha said staring at his claws.

"Somehow he was able to get inside Kagome's room without me sensing him, his foul odor was all over her room" Sesshomaru said.

"Whoa you serious?" Inuyasha said as he took a seat.

"There was no force entrance or anything, it was like he was there but at the same time wasn't" Sesshomaru said staring out into the distance lost in thought.

"Looks like Naraku is going to be a lot tougher than we thought" Inuyasha said. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I will protect her with my life"

"Thank you little brother" Sesshomaru said.

"Good Morning" All three of the girls came walking in,

"Morning ladies" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in unison. Kagome took a seat next to Sesshomaru, Kikyo gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips before taking her seat next to him. Sango looked angry.

"Where's the pervert" Inuyasha said.

"Last I checked he was still unconscious, that idiot knows I hate it when he grabs my ass" Sango said.

"Oh please, you know you love it Sango" Kikyo said playfully.

"Anyway, Kagome do you have any plans for today?" Sango said, avoiding the look Kikyo keeps giving her.

"No why?" Kagome asked.

"Well Kikyo and I were thinking about going to the mall, maybe you can tag along with us" Sango said.

"Thank you for the offer Sango but I think i'm going to hang out here for today" Kagome could use a good shopping spree but after what happen last night she was afraid to leave the mansion.

"Aww well ok honey" Kikyo said. "Maybe next time ok?"

"Yea that sounds good"

Sesshomaru noticed upset she got afterward and he felt bad about keeping her locked up in the mansion. He needed to get rid of Naraku soon because he was afraid he was going to lose Kagome physically and mentally. Sesshomaru was still able to feel Naraku all over Kagome, which meant that whatever he did to her last night was here to stay.

"Sir you have a phone call" Jaken said as he came into the dining room.

"Alright, Kagome come with me" Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand and went to his office.

!

!

!

!

"Speak" Sessshomaru said as he answered his phone. Kagome walked over to the chair and took a seat

"Well hell there Sesshomaru Taisho" The voice said.

Sesshomaru didn't need to know who it was because he had a good feeling who it was.

"Hello there Naraku" Sesshomaru said as he looked over to Kagome and noticed how white she got.

"I see you have my little Kagome there living with you" Naraku said.

"Kagome will never belong to you, you worthless piece of shit" Sesshomaru growled through the phone. Kagome got up, her body was trembling.

"Now now Sesshomaru let's not get hasty, I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to Kagome" Naraku said.

"You touch and I swear to Kami I will hunt you down and kill you myself" Sesshomaru said. Naraku was really pushing his buttons.

"But you see, I already did last night, while you were so busy working and taking care of your company and snucked into her room and let me tell you Sesshomaru, Kagome was absolutely delishous."

"ENOUGH NARAKU!" Sesshomaru practically yelled.

Naraku began to laugh "Now that I got your attention, remember this little information. The longer you keep Kagome living with you, the easier it will be for me to control her. Kagome is now mine to control and soon she will be mine physically" Naraku said before hanging up.

Sesshomaru slammed his phone to the receiver, he heard Kagome speak.

"Sesshomaru help me" Kagome said before blacking out. The last thing she saw was Sesshomaru holding her in his arms.

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it, Chapter 6. hopefully you guys won't be too angry with me after reading this chapter. Thank you once again to all my readers, you guys are the best and my inspiration for this story. Love you guys xoxoxo

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	7. Stay with me Kagome

AN: To all my readers, you guys are awesome. Please don't hate me for this chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys are going to stop reading this before you reach the end of the chapter, but I promise you, you guys will love the ending of this chapter and don't worry this won't be the last chapter of this story. Like I said before this is going to be a very long story/series. There is a method to my madness. ;D

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

!

!

!

!

Chapter 7: Stay with me Kagome

Sesshomaru was able to catch Kagome before she hit the ground.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. In a matter of seconds, Kagome's body was cold, so cold he was surprise she was still breathing. Whatever Naraku was doing, was killing Kagome. Kagome was finally able to gain conscious.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said weakly.

"I'm here baby, I'm here" Sesshomaru said as he was rocking his body back and forth.

"Help me Sesshomaru, I'm so cold" Kagome said. She felt so weak, so weak that even speaking was hard for me.

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome needed help real fast, if not who knows how long she has left. Kagome was not going to die on him. If she dies, Sesshomaru might really lose it.

"Yes M'Lord?" Jaken said as he walked in, noticing Kagome on the ground and how quickly her skin became pale.

"Jaken I need you to call for an ambulance and please Inform Inuyasha and the others" Sesshomaru said, not even trying to hide the panic in his eyes.

"I'm on it Sir" With that Jaken left.

"Sesshomaru If any..." Kagome said before Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Don't even try saying something like that Kagome, you're going to be ok" Sesshomaru said. He was not going to let Kagome die. Even if he has to fly to the heavens to bring her back, he was not going to lose her.

"Please Sesshomaru, If anything happens to me" Kagome said trying very hard not to lose conscious again. "Know that I love you with all my heart" Kagome said as a single tear was rolling down her cheek"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he just heard. Kagome really did love him and that made him so happy. As a single tear rolled down his cheek, he gently kissed Kagome on the lips. When he lifted his head back up again, he noticed she had her eyes clothes. Luckily she was still breathing which meant she was unconscious again. Jaken, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were at the door and they couldn't believe what just happened.

Sesshomaru whispered softly to Kagome. "I'm promise Kagome, Naraku will pay"

Inuyasha heard what he said to Kagome. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, We will find and we'll..." Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru interrupted him.

"Bring him to me, Naraku is mine" Sesshomaru said as he got with Kagome still in his arms. His eyes were red.

!

!

!

!

"We were finally able to sedate her, but we're still trying to figure out what is going on" The doctor said to Sesshomaru and the rest of the group.

"We'll she be ok Doctor?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's hard to say, right now we are keeping her as comfortable as possible" The Doctor said. "We will keep you inform if we see any changes". With that Doctor left to finish his rounds.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Jaken were all at Tokyo Central Hospital, waiting to see if Kagome was going to be ok. Sesshomaru wanted blood to be spilled. He wanted Naraku dead.

"What's going on and who is this Naraku person?" Sango asked.

"That bastard is infatuated with Kagome and he thinks that he is going to somehow steal her away from me" Sesshomaru said, his eyes were still red. He was about ready to lose control.

"Why does he want Kagome?"Kikyo asked

"Who knows why?" Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe it's a crush" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm serious, there has to be a reason why Naraku wants Kagome" Kikyo said to the group.

'Well whatever the reason, it's not going to matter because Naraku will never have Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he was trying to control his demon

"We'll find him Sesshomaru, and we will get him" Miroku said to Sesshomaru.

Kikyo needed to know why Kagome was so special "Is there anything you know about Kagome, anything at all, her past and her family. Is Kagome your average human being"

"From what Kagome told me, she is an untrained Miko" Sesshomaru said to Kikyo.

"Maybe that's why Naraku wants Kagome, for her spiritual power" Kikyo said.

"Yea but she is still untrained, Why would Naraku need an untrained Miko?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, maybe Kagome has some kind of special power, something that nobody has." Kikyo said.

The doctor came back to the group, Sesshomaru and the rest of the group all looked up and noticed the sad look on the Doctors face.

"I'm sorry we tried the best we can with Kagome, its a miracle that the girl is still breathing" The Doctor said to the group

"And?" Sesshomaru said, He didn't like where this was going.

"I think it's best if you guys prepare for the worst and say your goodbyes" The Doctor said.

They couldn't believe it, They were going to lose Kagome, Sesshomaru was going to lose his mate.

!

!

!

!

When Sesshomaru entered Kagome's room, the sight broke his heart. There she was, his precious Kagome all wrapped and covered in tubes and wires. He walked over to her bed and took a seat right next to her. He took her hand and couldn't believe how cold it was. The Doctor was right, it was miracle that Kagome was still able to breathe. Sadly that Miracle was going to end. The Doctor gave him an estimate, Most likely she'll be gone by nightfall.

"Please Kagome, stay with me... I can't lose you" Sesshomaru said as he placed her hand on his cheek. If Kagome dies, Sesshomaru will be lost forever. He finally found his mate, his beautiful pure mate, only to realize he was going to lose her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes baby I'm here" Sesshomaru said, looking straight into her eyes, this could be his last he will ever see her beautiful eyes.

"Please Sesshomaru be strong, I want you to be happy, even after I'm gone" Kagome knew she wasn't going to last long, She wanted to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Kagome you are going to be ok, stop talking like that" Sesshomaru said.

"No I'm not, My time has come Sesshomaru, I want you to be strong and alive for me" Kagome said.

"Kagome stop. Please don't speak like that" Sesshomaru began to cry, He knew he couldn't keep that promise to Kagome, If she dies, most likely he was going to follow after. Sesshomaru knew there was no life, no world, no future without Kagome.

"Please Sesshomaru promise me" Kagome said, She began to cry as well.

"I can't baby, I can't. I see no life without you" Sesshomaru said.

"Taisho INC needs you, Inuyasha and the rest needs you" Kagome said.

"Fuck the Company, Inuyasha can run it himself" Sesshomaru said. At this point he didn't care about the money or the company. All he cares about at this point is Kagome and her health. In the past Sesshomaru never felt rich, that all change when he first laid eyes on Kagome.

Kagome made him feel rich for the first time in his life.

"I know you don't mean that Sesshomaru" Kagome said trying her best to convince Sesshomaru not to do anything stupid in the future. Taisho Inc needs a man like Sesshomaru to run it. No one else can run it like Sesshomaru.

"I do mean it Kagome, I don't want the money or the fame or everything else that comes with it, all I want is to see your smiling face in the morning when I wake up. I want to hear your beautiful laughter all over the mansion. I want to see your beauty radiate the Taisho name. I want the world to know that Kagome Higurashi was the human girl who taught Sesshomaru the meaning of the word love and family. I want the world to know that Kagome Taisho is Sesshomaru's beautiful mate" Sesshomaru poured his heart out to Kagome, He wanted her to know that just in case she wasn't going to make it.

After hearing Sesshomaru say all those things Kagome began to cry. "Oh Sesshomaru, I love you so much and I'm so sorry that our time was cut short" Kagome said. She could feel her heart getting weaker and weaker by the second. It was time for her to go. It pains her so much that she wasn't going to make it and that now Sesshomaru was going to be alone once again.

"Sesshomaru I love you so much" Kagome said as she closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

She was gone and Sesshomaru let out a heart breaking howl.

**KEEP READING THIS IS NOT THE END.**

!

!

!

!

Inuyasha knew what happened the minute they heard Sesshomaru howled. They all knew. Sango and Kikyo began to cry in their lover's arms. Even though they only knew Kagome for a short period of time, they still loved and cared about her like she was their little sister.

When Sesshomaru and the others arrived at the hospital they made sure to call Souto. Sadly when he finally arrived at the hospital it was too late. He lost his daughter, without saying goodbye or how sorry he was because of the past. Kagome died without knowing how much her father really cared about her.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Higurashi" Inuyasha said to Souto.

"Don't be son, I'm the one to blame for all this." Souto said. There was one little information he needed to know. "Was she suffering?" Souto asked.

"She died with Sesshomaru by her side. She wasn't alone Mr. Higurashi" Inuyasha said sadly. No one really knew if Kagome did suffer.

Souto nodded as he took a seat, waiting for Sesshomaru to return.

"She died in peace, she knew how much you loved her Mr. Higurashi." Sesshomaru said as he walked back into the waiting room. The tears were still rolling down his face. He didn't care who was looking, Sesshomaru had just lost his mate and he didn't give a damn what anybody said or thought of him.

"What now Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked

"Kagome wanted us to continue living our lives, she wanted us to be happy. Especially me" Sesshomaru said quietly

"Do you think you can do that Sesshomaru? Can you really live without your mate?" Inuyasha asked. He knew it was impossible for a demon to live without there mates. The demons end up going crazy or doing something stupid.

"I'm going to try" Sesshomaru said. He knew that was a lie, the moment he reaches the mansion, he was going to find a gun and end his life.

"Whatever happens Sesshomaru, know that I will always be here" Inuyasha said.

"Thank you little brother" Sesshomaru said as he smiled softly at his brother. Taisho INC was in good hands and will always be in good hands

The group was getting ready to leave when they nocited a big commotion coming from the hallway, a commotion that was heading straight toward Kagome's bedroom.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said

"Could it be that maybe..." Miroku said.

They all thought the same thing, Could it be that maybe Kagome was still alive. They were soon going to find out because they saw Kagome's Doctor walking towards them.

"What is going on Doctor" Sesshomaru said.

"Well Mr. Taisho first off, I found this letter, it was right next to Kagome's body" The Doctor said as he handed Sesshomaru the letter. "Before you read that letter Mr. Taisho there is something you need to know."

"What is it Doctor?" Sesshomaru asked as calmly as he can.

"Kagome is alive Mr. Taisho"

!

!

!

!

They all couldn't believe it. Kagome was alive and was going to be ok.

"Thank you so much Doctor" Sesshomaru said.

"The group was practically crying tears of Joy. Kagome was truly a miracle in disguise.

"What does the note say Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked.

We're going to find out little brother" Sesshomaru said. He already knew who it was from and sure it enough he was right.

_Just because I brought her back to life_

_ Doesn't mean that this is over_

_ Give me Kagome _

_ and all of this could be over._

_ If not there will be more disasters_

_ And I'm sure you don't want that_

_ Sesshomaru Taisho_

_ Kagome will be mine_

_ Give her to me and all of this will be over_

_ I'll be waiting Sesshomaru Taisho_

_ Sincerely: Naraku Onigumo_

Sesshomaru read through the letter a couple of time. Once he was done, he saw red. Naraku will die and it is going to be by Sesshomaru's hands

!

!

!

!

Let the flames and hate mail begin. Im pretty sure after I'm going to get it with this chapter. Like I said earlier there is a method to my madness

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	8. The Shikon No Tama

AN: Thank you to all my readers, you guys are the best. To all my readers wondering if Kagome is a demon now. The answer is no but I do have something in store for our little Miko ;)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

!

!

!

!

Chapter 8: The Shikon No Tama

After Kagome was brought back to life, she slipped into a coma. The Doctors were all amazed with Kagome's improvement. Even though she was in a coma, she was showing signs of waking up soon.

It has been a week now and while Sesshomaru was at work, he finally got the call he was waiting for.

"She's awake Mr. Taisho" Kagome's Doctor Dr. Yakahama said.

"Thank you sir, I'll be right there" Sesshomaru hung up and rang for Jaken.

"Yes M'Lord" Jaken said

"Get my car ready I'm going to the Hospital. My Kagome is finally awake" Sesshomaru said.

"That's good news M'Lord" Jaken said.

"Yes please inform Inuyasha and the others" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed his coat and was out the door

Sesshomaru was so happy that Kagome was going to be ok. This past week he spent most of his time in the office because he just couldn't be in the mansion without seeing Kagome there. She was really Sesshomaru's ray of sunshine, the only light in his dark world. When Sesshomaru made it to the hospital, he went straight to her room, there he saw Dr. Yakahama talking with Kagome.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Yakahama asked Kagome.

"Ok just tired. What happen to me?" Kagome asked. She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru walk into the room.

Didn't need to know who Kagome was smiling, he felt Sesshomaru's presence the moment he walked into the room.

"You did die Kagome, but you were brought back to life, we don't know how exactly. Which is why I want to keep you in the hospital for a little while longer, so we can run some more test and see if its ok for you to leave this hospital.

"I understand Dr. Yakahama" Kagome said. She really wanted to go back home.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, call if you need me" Dr. Yakahama said.

"Will Do Doctor" Sesshomaru said, still standing by the wall.

When Dr. Yakahama left the room, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and took a seat right next to her.

"Hey Sweetheart" Sesshomaru said, giving Kagome a kiss on the forehead.

Kagome smiled "Hey Sesshomaru" She was so happy to see him.

The two didn't know what to say and who came blame them. The last time they spoke, Kagome was dying and now she is healthy like nothing has happened.

"You sure you're ok?" Sesshomaru asked

"Honestly I don't know, one minute I'm lying in a hospital bed dying and then somehow i'm brought back to life. I'm just a little confuse" Kagome said.

"Are you happy to be alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes of course I'm happy. I just want some answers is all." Kagome said.

Kagome was ecstatic at the fact that she was alive and well, What she wanted to know was who was the person that brought her back to life and why.

"I think you should see this Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he handed her the note that Naraku left for him.

Kagome took the note and immediately felt a dark presence around the note but she pushed that thought aside and read the note. After reading the note a couple of times, she was in shock. Why was Kagome so special and why does Naraku go through such great lengths to capture Kagome.

"I see so it was Naraku who brought me back" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome you have to tell me, anything. I need to know why Naraku wants you" Sesshomaru

"There is something you need to know Sesshomaru" Kagome pulled out her necklace that was tucked in from her hospital gown. Her necklace had a beautiful gem, it was Kagome's most precious treasure.

"I know this is going to sound funny this is why Naraku is after me" Kagome held out her necklace. "Naraku wants this gem. When I was born, this gem was inside of me. The Shikon No Tama"

"If that is what Naraku wants, then why don't you just give it to him" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded her head.

"This is a sacred gem Sesshomaru, only the most purest of humans can guard it. This is part of my destiny and I have to guard it with my life. If demons or even humans who has an unpure heart get ahold of this jewel, it will become tainted with hatred and darkness. That is why I can't let Naraku have it."

Sesshomaru chuckled "I always knew you were special"

Kagome only smiled at him.

!

!

!

!

It has already been 2 weeks since Kagome and Sesshomaru had that conversation, Sesshomaru knew she was special but he didn't expect something like this. Kagome a guardian to a sacred gem. He definitely has it work cut out for him.

The day has finally arrived, Kagome was being released from the hospital.

"Finally I can go home, I miss my bed and real food" Kagome said as she was getting change into a pair of sweats that Sesshomaru brought for her.

"Yea I don't know how you did it Kagome, I would of gone crazy if I didn't have my coffee" Sesshomaru chuckled softly.

"Yea I could really go for a Caramel Frappuccino from Starbucks right now" Kagome said with a blank look on her face.

Sesshomaru smiled "Don't worry we'll stop by and pick some up" Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're the best Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a big smile gracing her lips.

"I know" Sesshomaru said with a smug look on his face "Let's get out of here, I've already signed off all of your release papers" Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Ok" Kagome said as she grabbed her bags and left her room with Sesshomaru right behind her.

When the finally made it to the car, Sesshomaru opened the passenger side door for Kagome and helped her inside. Since Kagome had to stayed awhile in the hospital, her nurse had to help Sesshomaru escort Kagome to the car.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Kagome for me" Sesshomaru said to her nurse.

"You're welcome son, if she has any problems or doesn't feel well, please don't hesitate and bring her back as quickly as you can" The nurse said Sesshomaru.

"Will do Ma'am, have a good day" Sesshomaru said and extended his hand to shake hands with hers

"You too son, take care" The nurse shook his and walked back inside.

Sesshomaru walked over to the driver side of car and enter. He looked over at Kagome and smiled.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, let's get out of here" Kagome said with a big smile on her face. Sesshomaru always loved it when Kagome smiled, she really is the person he has been searching for.

!

!

!

!

They finally made it home and Kagome finally had her Caramel Frappuchino, She was in heaven.

"Oh coffee, how I've missed you" She said as she took a couple of sips of her drink. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Crazy woman" He said.

"You love me" Kagome said playfully.

"You're right, I do" Sesshomaru winked at her, which made her blush.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and laid his hand on her cheek. "I really do love you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he gently kissed her lips, He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

Once they parted for air, Kagome whispered softly "I know Sesshomaru, I love you too" making Sesshomaru's hear soar.

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, hearing Kagome say those words gave him the reassurance he needed to overcome any obstacle that involved Kagome. Kagome may be the guardian of the Shikon No Tama, but Sesshomaru was now Kagome's guardian.

They finally made it to his bedroom and Sesshomaru gently set her on his bed and damn she looked good laying there too.

Kagome giggled "Really Sesshomaru, I just got back to the hospital and you're thinking about doing it. I really do need some rest"

"Oh trust me, I'm going to give you some rest" Sesshomaru said. "I don't want you staying by yourself in your room"

"That makes sense" Kagome said. Her stomach began to rumble, she blushed "Umm I'm hungry" Kagome said as she sat up.

"Come on let's go get something to eat" Sesshomaru said as he lifted Kagome off the bed and left his room with Kagome still in his arms and went over to the kitchen to order some dinner.

"Anything you're in the mood for sweetheart" Sesshomaru said as he set her down on the floor.

"Right now I could eat a cow" Kagome mumbled as she walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"Steak does sound good right now" Sesshomaru said.

"Oooo Steak night" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru asked for a rare steak and Kagome order hers well done. Once the food was done, they sat down at the table and began to eat in peace.

"Where is Inuyasha and the others" Kagome asked

"Right now they are working on finding Naraku and his whereabouts" Sesshomaru said.

"Ohh Ok" Kagome said.

"Don't worry, We're going to find him Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he took a hold of her hand.

"I know Sesshomaru, but I can't help but worry"

"I understand Sweetheart" Sesshomaru said.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence, just enjoying each others presence. Once they were done, Sesshomaru took Kagome to the family garden. Kagome spotted a bench under the Sakura tree, she walked over to it and took a seat and began to play with her necklace.

"All because of this huh?" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on the jewel.

"Yea" Kagome mumble

"What else do you know about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This jewel can grant its possessor any wish. Well that's what I've been told" Kagome said.

"Why haven't you asked for a gift" Sesshoamru asked.

"Legend has it that there is one correct wish, once that wish is granted the jewel will disappear forever. Sadly I don't know what that wish is" Kagome said.

"I'm sure one day you will figure it out" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"I hope so" Kagome said as she looked at the jewel.

Sesshomaru and Kagome spent the rest of the evening looking at the stars and the moon. Throughout the whole evening Kagome had a strange feeling that the worse has yet to come. She hoped that she was wrong.

!

!

!

!

"You fucking bastard, you killed my daughter" Souto said to Naraku. Earlier that evening, Naraku decided to pay Souto a visit.

"Oh calm down, at least I brought her back. You're lucky I didn't left her there to die" Naraku said

"Still all because of the sacred jewel" Souto said. "Why do you want that jewel back anyway?"

"Do you have any idea of all the power I can regain with the Shikon No Tama, Tokyo will be mine."

"You know that the Taisho's will stop you" Souto said.

"With the Shikon No Tama, I will make sure that each and every one of them is dead" Naraku said

"And Kagome?" Souto asked.

"Once the Taisho's are all dead, Kagome and her jewel will be mine. Nobody is going to stop me" Naraku said.

With that being said, Naraku left the shrine and walked over to the Bone's eater well.

"Guess my job here is done" Naraku jumped inside the well and suddenly vanished not knowing he had an audience.

"Please tell me you guys saw that, and that i'm not seeing shit" Inuyasha said. His car right across the street from the Higurashi Shrine. Inuyasha and the gang were going to ask Souto if he knew where Naraku was at.

"Trust me Inuyasha, I saw that" Miroku said as the girl nodded their heads.

They spotted Souto walking over to Inuyasha's car, Inuyasha rolled down his window and heard Souto sigh.

"I guess you guys saw that" Souto said to the group. They all just looked at Souto and nodded their heads.

"Ok well come inside, I think it's time we had a little talk" Souto said as he walked back to the shrine.

Inuyasha and the gang all gout out and followed Souto. Once they were inside, Souto told them all to have a seat. Once Inuyasha sat down, he was the first to speak.

"Ok Mr. Higurashi, What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh son, you're not going to believe me, even if I told you" Souto said as he took a seat on his lazy boy.

"Try me" Inuyasha said.

Souto sighed "There is a reason why you are having a hard time finding Naraku"

"Ok" Miroku said.

Souto sighed again "The truth is... Naraku isn't part of this world, That well you saw him jump in, takes him back 500 years into the past"

The group all just stared at him like he had two heads

Souto continue "Naraku is from the Fuedal Era and he has return to steal the Shikon No Tama"

!

!

!

!

Dum dum dum, Now the real fun begins ;). Hope you guys love this chapter

Until Next time

See ya

Anna


	9. Down The Well We Go

AN: Thanks to all of my followers, you guys are the best :D

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

!

!

!

!

Chapter 9: Down The Well We Go

"How is that fucking possible Souto!" Inuyasha was now yelling at Souto. "There is no way in hell Naraku is from the past and is using your well to travel back and forth"

"Look, I know you guys are having a hard time believing me but it's the truth" Souto said.

"You think?" Inuyasha mumble.

"I kind of have to agree on Inuyasha it all seems unreal" Miroku said.

"Alright I guess I have to prove to you that I'm telling the truth" Souto said as he got. "Come, follow me. We're going to the well house" Souto said to the group. Inuyasha and the others followed Souto to the well house. Once they arrived at the well house, he pulled out a Gem.

"Do any of you know the legend of the Shikon No Tama" Souto said.

"I've heard of it once before when I was a child. It is an extremely powerful jewel that can increase the powers of any demon or human. Also the Jewel can grant it's possessors one wish" Kikyo said.

"Correct young lady" Souto said as he pulled out a jewel. "This right here is only a replica, Naraku has one as well. This is how Naraku is able to time travel through the well. This little jewel may have some power to it, but it's not enough. Naraku is after the real one.

"If Naraku wants the real jewel, then why is he after Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Because Kagome is the guardian of the jewel" Souto said sadly.

"Why won't Kagome hand Naraku the jewel?" Sango asked.

"Its not that easy child. Only a person with a pure heart can watch over the jewel and protect it from demons. I guess the Gods saw Kagome as a worthy person. When she was born, they found the jewel inside of her, The Doctors tried everything to remove the jewel but they couldn't. On her 15 birthday was when the jewel mysteriously came out of her body. She has been guarding it ever since.

"This still doesn't explain the issue about the well" Inuyasha said.

"Alright watch this" Souto stuck out his hand that was holding the jewel and placed it over the well. The group immediately saw a blue light coming from the well. "Ok one of you guys throw a rock in there" Souto said. Inuyasha picked up a rock and through inside the well. Once the rock landed at the bottom of the well it completely vanished.

"Oh my God" Sango and Kikyo said. Miroku and Inuyasha had a shocked look on their face. They all looked at Souto.

"Now do you believe me? Souto asked. The group all nodded their heads.

Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of, he called his brother.

"Bro we got a problem"

!

!

!

!

"Alright got it" Sesshomaru hanged up his phone and looked at Kagome. "Inuyasha and the others all found Naraku. He was at your father's place"

"My father's place?" Kagome said.

"Yea for some reason Inuyasha wants us to go over there now, something that we both need to hear and see" Sesshomaru said as he got off the bench.

"Ok let's go" Kagome said as she got up and followed Sesshomaru to his car. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Higurashi Shrine.

"Hello dear" Souto said when he opened the door for Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Hey papa" Kagome said as she hugged her father. "I miss you papa"

"I miss you too, but I'm glad Sesshomaru is taking good care of you" Souto said as he let go from his daughter's embrace.

"Yes he is papa" Kagome said with a smile as she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru returned her smile with one of his own.

"Sir" Sesshomaru shook hands with Souto. "Hello Sesshomaru" Souto said.

"Alright guys hurry up, we got a lot to talk about" Inuyasha said in the background.

"So impatient little brother" Sesshomaru said as he walked in the living. He took a seat at one of the loveseats with Kagome sitting right next to him.

"So what is this little information you had to tell us" Kagome said to the group.

"As you already know, We found Naraku. The problem is that Naraku is going to be a hard demon to catch." Inuyasha said his brother.

"And why is that little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at Souto, Inuyasha was still unsure about the whole thing.

"That's because Naraku isn't of this world?" Souto said quietly.

Sesshomaru had a look a disbelief on his face. "What are you talking about papa?" Kagome asked her father.

"It's the magic well" Souto said.

"The same well that you told me I should stay away from papa?" Kagome asked again.

"Yes Kagome. Naraku uses that same well to travel back forth from time" Souto said to his daughter. This was the conversation he was hoping he would never have with Kagome.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both remained quiet, Both were unsure on what to say.

"Remember when I started making the duplicate Shikon No Tama Kagome?" Souto asked his daughter.

"Yes you started making it when I was fifteen years old. But I still don't get it. What does all this have to do with Naraku and that well" Kagome said as she pointed toward the well house.

"Somehow Naraku knew that someone in the future was going to become the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama. At the same time he learned about a well, back then it was called the Bone's eater well. He knew of it's strange power. When he tested it out, it brought him to the future, here in Tokyo" Souto said.

"When he learned that you were the guardian that was when he sought me out. I told him what I knew, but he wouldn't listen. I begged him not to take you away from me. That was when we made a deal.

"What Deal Sir?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If I could somehow make a replica of the Shikon No Tama, then and only then he would leave you alone. I made him the replica and at first he was satisfy with it, until he learned that the replica didn't have the same amount as the real one.

"That's why he is still after me? He wants my Shikon No Tama" Kagome said with a sigh. "But I still don't understand how the well can be use as some sort of time travel."

"Come I'll show you" Souto said as he got up, the whole group followed Souto to the well house. He showed Sesshomaru and Kagome the same thing he showed Inuyasha and the others.

"I can't believe this" Kagome said quietly.

"There is one more thing though Kagome" Souto said as he took Kagome's hand walked toward the stair, There they both took a seat. Souto was still holding Kagome's hand.

"Remember 4 years ago, The accident that your mother, grandfather and Souta was in?" Souto said to his daughter.

"Yea it was a car accident, the car went up in flames with them in it. We couldn't find the remains of the their bodies so we couldn't give them a proper burial" Kagome said quietly as a tear was rolling down her cheek. Sesshomaru saw this and took a seat right next to her, he wiped her cheek with his finger and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"That's because there was no body to find Kagome" Souto said to his daughter.

"What do you mean papa. What's going on?" Kagome asked her father.

Souto remained quiet, not sure what to say to his daughter. He was scared on what she was going to think and how she was going to react.

"Souto where are they?" Kagome said loudly. At this point she didn't care if she called her father by his name.

"Naraku has them at the other side" Souto said quietly.

"What!?" Kagome said as she got up and looked at her father. Her face both angry and shocked. Her mother, grandfather, and Souta were all alive. She couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't you tell me this before papa!?" Kagome yelled at her father.

Souto knew his daughter had every right to be angry at him. He deserved to have his daughter yell at him. He was afraid on what she was going to do, once she found out about her family.

"We didn't want to tell you because, we were afraid on how you were going to act. We did all this to protect you Kagome." Souto said to his daughter.

"Who father? Who is we?" Kagome asked.

"Your mother and myself. The accicent was all staged, because if you knew that Naraku took your mother and the others, you would of gone after them." Souto said.

Kagome had her hand over her mouth. She wasn't sure what do or what to say, All she wanted to do was rescue her family and kill Naraku.

"I'm going after him" Kagome said as she looked at the well. On cue, Inuyasha and Miroku stood right in front of the well, just in case Kagome was going to try and jump in. They would be able to catch her.

"No Kagome" Sesshomaru said

"No!? Sesshomaru he has my family, and who knows what he is doing to them. I have to go and find them" Kagome said.

"Even though that well does travel back in time, I'm not going to let you go. Who knows if that would even work for you" Sesshomaru said. He was determine to win this argument.

"Damn it Naraku has my family and I'm not going to let you stop me from getting them" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Oh really? Inuyasha grab her, we're leaving" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and swung her over his shoulder.

"You can't do this Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she was hitting Inuyasha's back.

Sesshomaru ignored her and looked at Inuyasha. "Take her to the car and make sure she doesn't escape"

"Alright bro, Come on guys" Inuyasha said. Miroku and the girls followed Inuyasha to Sesshomaru's car. Sesshomaru was still able to hear Kagome scream and cry at Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry you had to see your daughter like that Souto" Sesshomaru said to Souto.

"I understand why you did it Sesshomaru and with that I say thank you, I wasn't sure if I was able to stop her on my own." Souto said to the demon.

"You're welcome. I must be going, have a good night Sir." Sesshomaru said as he shook hands with Souto again.

"You too Sesshomaru" Souto said and with that Sesshomaru left the well house and toward his car.

!

!

!

!

"Ugh I can't believe you Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she stormed inside the mansion. Sesshomaru and the others were right behind her.

"We did this to protect you" Inuyasha said trying to reassure the girl.

"Ugh I'm sick and tired of you guys trying to protect me, I want to find my family and save them" Kagome said as took a seat on the sofa.

"And we're going to find them, First we have to figure out a plan." Sesshomaru said as he took a seat right next to Kagome.

"Oh I know, let's go jump in the well, since it has special powers" Kagome said.

"Be reasonable Kagome. We're not even sure if it's going to let us pass, and even if it does we're not even sure if it's going to let us all pass" Miroku said.

"We won't know unless we try right?" Kagome said.

"No it's too risky" Sesshomaru said.

"Ugh you guys just don't understand" Kagome said as she got up and stormed off to her room.

"Wait Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled at the girl as he got up from his seat.

"Let her go Sesshomaru. Just let her cool off" Inuyasha said.

"Alright" Sesshomaru said as he took his seat again. aybe Inuyasha was right, maybe she needed to cool off.

"So what are we going to do about all of this Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"We are going to find a way to get Naraku and save Kagome's family." Sesshomaru said looking at the empty seat that Kagome was seating on.

"You do realize that we probably going to have to jump in the well right?" Inuyasha said.

"You're right brother, but what concerns me is what Miroku said earlier. He may be right about it" Sesshomaru said.

"True but like Kagome said it wouldn't hurt to try right?" Mirkou said.

"You're right Miroku." Sesshomaru said.

"So are we going to the past or what Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes little brother we are" Sesshomaru said with a smirk he added "Naraku is going to pay"

For the past hour the group were all talking and planning about their next plan. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru noticed how quiet it was upstairs. It was practically silent and they expected to hear Kagome scream up there.

"I'm going to go check on Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he got up and went upstairs. He made it to Kagome's room and knocked on her door.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

No answer.

"Kagome i'm coming in" Sesshomaru opened the door and was shocked. Kagome wasn't in her room and he noticed her window was open. There he saw her sheets all tied up together forming a rope.

"Oh no" Sesshomaru said as he ran back to the living room.

!

!

!

!

"She not upstairs" Sesshomaru yelled as he ran back to the living room.

"What do you mean she not upstairs" Inuyasha said as he got up and was in instant panic mode.

"She's gone!" Sesshomaru yelled. Sango and Kikyo ran to her bedroom to check if they could find anything.

"Ok calm down Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru took a seat. They all had a feeling where she was going but at the same time they weren't really sure about it.

"Guys she went back to the well house" Sango said as she and Kikyo made it back to the living room. "We found this little note" Kikyo handed Sesshomaru the note.

_**Dear Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo**_

_**Went to go find my family and hunt down Naraku. Don't know when I'll be back. **_

_** Love Kagome**_

"Let's go" Sesshomaru said and the whole group ran toward the cars. Hopefully they would find Kagome before she made it to the well. Twenty minutes later they made it to the Higurashi Shrine and into the well house.

"Inuyasha go wake up Souto" Sesshomaru ordered Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, Miroku and the girls all made it to the well house. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome scent had faded, which means she hasn't made it to the well house yet.

"Ok she hasn't been here" Sesshomaru said to the group.

"Well that's good" Miroku said as Inuyasha and Souto made it to the well house.

"Well it's good thing I had these" Souto said as he handed the group each a replica of the Shikon No Tama. "You are going to need that if you guys do end up going down the well" Souto said.

"I'm so sorry Souto" Sesshomaru said. "I should had been keeping a close eye on Kagome"

"I understand my boy. Kagome can be a stubborn woman. The important thing is that Kagome hasn't made it here yet." Souto said. The group all nodded their head.

"What is going on here" A voice said from behind them. The group all turned around and saw Kagome standing at the entrance of the well house. She was wearing a pair of green shorts with a white tank top and a pair of combat boots. She had a bow and a few arrows hanging on her shoulder.

"We're going with you Kagome, we have all decided" Sesshomaru said.

"What made you change your mind?" Kagome said quietly

"We know how important family can be, and beside we all want to kill Naraku. Look at it as an adventure we are all willing to take" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea a very strange adventure" Inuyasha mumble.

"Thanks guys" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well before you guys get going I want you guys to meet up with High Priestess Kaede, She lives in a village in the outskirts of where the well is at. She can help you guys with hunting down Naraku" Souto said.

"How do you know all this papa?" Kagome asked her father.

"I've had a few share of time traveling. Kaede is a dear friend of mine and she would be happy to finally meet the Shikon No Tama Guardian of the Future" Souto said as he winked at his father.

"You're not coming with us papa?" Kagome said quietly.

"No my dear, this is your adventure. Just promise me you will bring back my family alive" Souto said as he hugged his daughter.

"I will papa. I promise" Kagome said as she hugged her father.

"Please Sesshomaru, protect my daughter" Souto said to the demon.

"I will Sir" Sesshomaru said to her father.

"Who knows you and your brother might learn a thing or two about your ancestry" Souto said with a smirk at the two Taisho brother's. "As a matter of fact, I think all of you guys will a learn a thing or two about your ancestry" The group were all wondering what he meant about that comment.

"Goodbye papa" Kagome said as she waved at her father and walked toward the well.

"Good luck" Souto said to the group.

"Well here we go" Kagome said. The group were all looking at the well and made sure the jewel was with them.

1

2

3

The group all jumped in, The last thing Kagome saw was her father and a sad look on his face.

"Good luck my Princess"

!

!

!

!

Well here is Chapter 9. I hope you guys like it.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


	10. Sengoku Jidai

AN: Thank you to all of my readers, you guys are the best :D

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine :(

!

!

!

!

Chapter 10: Sengoku Jidai

"Yo Miroku get the fuck off of me" Inuyasha mumble, his face was buried deep in the dirt. He wasn't sure why everybody decided to jump in the well at the same time. Now Inuyasha was paying the consequences.

"Dude not my fucking fault you're taller than me" Miroku said as he was got up. Inuyasha was finally able to stand up.

"Now now boys settle down, we don't need you guys fighting in such a tight space" Sango said as she was brushing off the dirt that was on her clothes.

"Hey look I see the sky" Kagome said as she pointed up. The gang noticed how clear the sky was.

"Do you think we made it" Kikyo said.

"Only one way to find out... um how are we suppose to get out" Kagome said as she was looking around, she was hoping their was something here they could use to get out.

"I guess we have to climb out of here" Sesshomaru said. He noticed a couple of vines hanging from the inside of the well. The guys would be able to reach it, but the girls were still too short.

"Alright Kagome, climb on top of me" Sesshomaru said. Kagome noticed the vines a few feet above Sesshomaru head. She was definitely nervous, especially if she ended up slipping and falling.

"Umm ok" Kagome said. Sesshomaru folded his hand in front of him, allowing Kagome to place her foot on top of his hand. Sesshomaru slowly lifted her up and Kagome was able to grab hold of the vines.

"Be careful Kagome" Sango yelled loudly enough for Kagome to hear her.

"Follow her Sesshomaru, don't worry we'll get the girls out of here" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome continuing to climb up.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and grabbed hold of the vines, following right behind Kagome.

"Keep going Kagome, I'm right behind you" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome finally got to the top of the well and was able to climb out of it with ease. Once she was out, she began questioning herself where exactly they were at. She waited until Sesshomaru was out and see what he knew, sadly he didn't know as well.

"Umm Hello, a little help here" Kagome and Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha yell at the bottom of the well. Sesshomaru helped the girls out of the well and soon afterword the boys were out as well.

"What is this place?" Kikyo said out loud.

"This is the Sengoku Jidai" a voice said from the trees. The group saw an elderly woman coming out from the trees. She was carring a bow and arrow and was wearing a simple priestess outfit. The group also noticed an eye patch on her left eye.

"I take it ye aren't around here?" the older woman asked as everybody nodded their heads.

"Follow me" the older woman said as she began walking away from the group.

"Actually I'm looking for someone and maybe you can help us. A priestess by the name of Kaede" Kagome said

"Ye found her child, My name is Kaede" Kaede said.

Kagome smiled "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and..."

"It's so nice to finally meet the daughter of Souto Higurashi, please follow me and we will talk more" Kaede said as she began walking, the group followed her.

!

!

!

!

When they arrived at the village, they were pretty surprise with how big it is. All the kids were out playing, the wives were doing the house chores and the men were all in the fields. Peaceful yet beautiful. Kaede invited them to her hut.

"I take it ye came to stop Naraku, am I correct" Kaede said.

"Yes Kaede we did" Kagome said.

"Well it's about time too, Naraku has been plaguing this area for quite some time, and we're not powerful enough to stop him" Kaede said.

"I give you my word Kaede, Naraku will be stop" Sesshomaru said.

Kaede couldn't believe what she was seeing and she was surprise with how she didn't realize it sooner.

"What is your name Demon?" Kaede asked.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho son of..." Sesshomaru said but couldn't finished his sentence.

"Inu-Tasho, am I correct?" Kaede asked again.

"Yes how do you know my father, Priestess" Sesshomaru said, completely shocked.

"When your father was alived, he ruled the Western Borders and made it his home. If you wish to know more about your father and about your ancestry, you must go to the Western lands, there you will find the House Of The Moon. The palace your father once lived in, there and only there will you find some answers" Kaede said.

"House of the moon?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes and remember this, The answers that you will find will help you in defeating Naraku. I can assure you that" Kaede said as she got. She told the group to follow her outside.

"Follow those mountains over there and you will reach the Western Lands in three days" Kaede said as she pointed towards the mountains.

"Three days!" The entire group said.

"Yes you must go quickly because if Naraku isn't stopped, then your world and the fate of history will be doomed forever" Kaede said.

"Take care Kaede" Kagome said as she gave to older lady a hug.

"I will child" Kaede said with a small smile on her face. Then she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede said, trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering why the older woman called him "Lord"

"Please take care of Kagome, she plays an important role in defeating Naraku"

"You have my word Kaede" Sesshomaru said.

The group began to leave the village but stopped when they heard Kaede's final warning.

"Now that the jewel has returned, more demons will come after it, and not just demons but humans as well" Kaede said.

The group nodded and began their journey towards the Western Lands. Kagome wasn't afraid, because she has two of Tokyo's most powerful demons protecting her.

!

!

!

!

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to confuse everybody with what i have in stored next. I promise the next one will be long. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

Until Next Time

See ya

Anna


End file.
